Questions and Answers
by Tashaxoxo
Summary: when chad starts asking sonny questions, she wonders whats going on. but chad says its a suprise. chad and sonny are not together at the start of this. CHANNY rated T for language and possible violence BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS. promise. :
1. Chapter 1

_inspired by a list i saw on tumblr, I'm sort of obsessed with these lists. so this probably won't be my only story that includes them, its a slow start i know but it should get better. review please :D_

_sorry about it being really short, but as I said its a slow start._

_tashaxoxo_

**_Questions and Answers_**

Sonny POV

"Ooh this is an S.O.S don't want to second guess, this is the bottom line, its true, i gave my all for you, now my hearts in two. its like I'm walking on broken glass, better believe i bled. its a call I'll never get" _i gradually became louder as the chorus continued, i love this song._

"nice voice, Munroe." _oh. my. god._

"ha. ha." i said bitterly.

"look, uhm. will you, erm. help me with something?" _**Chad **__wanted my help? oh great this is bound to end well._

"what is it?" i asked him suspiciously.

"i just need to ask you some questions, if that's ok?" he said with a sweet tone.

"what type of questions?" _if you knew Chad like i do, you'd be suspicious too. knowing him it'd be really embarrassing questions and he'd give the answers to tween weekly. again._

"just about movies. please sonny its really important"_ wow did he just say 'please'. hmm i suppose a few questions won't hurt, seen as how its so important._

_i sighed "_fine, how many do you need to ask?"

"well, there are 30 of them, so two a day? one at break and one at lunch?"

"sure"

_Chad smiled at me before thanking me and walking back to the falls, he has such a cute smile. _

_NO! he doesn't sonny, don't be stupid Chad __**isn't**__ 'cute'_

_****_


	2. Chapter 2

_right, i started this and my other story __**Please Don't Leave Me (check it out?) **__ on the same day. but i really like this story, so I'm going to update this one more often probably._

**_Questions and Answers_**

Day 1 - The best movie you saw during the last year & The most underrated movie

Sonny POV

_i hate this sketch, it's not even funny, but of course the rest of the cast find it hilarious. its about a baby who keeps throwing up everywhere. personally i find it revolting – but that might be because I'm an old lady who gets covered in sick. i mean seriously? why me, and Marshall said we have to rehearse all day apart from dinner and break, which I'll be spending answering stupid questions for Chad. today is going to be so hectic._

_"right kids! break time, you have 20 minutes." _

_that's the best thing I've heard all week, i headed towards my dressing room to get cleaned up when i bumped into Chad._

"watch where you're goi- oh hey sonny, i was just on my way to see you"

"well i need to go and get cleaned up" i motioned to the fake puke that was all over me

"ok, we'll go to your dressing room then" Chad smiled.

_we got to my dressing room and Tawni was nowhere to be seen, she must be getting some food. i told Chad to sit on the couch in the middle of the room whilst i went into the small bathroom to get cleaned up, once i was done. i walked out._

"_right, Chad, what do you want to know? you have to be quick though. we only have ten minutes."_

"okay, Munroe. calm down. the first question is" _he looked at his iphone._ "what was the best movie you saw this year?"

_hmm oh god, I'm so rubbish at decisions._

_oh! wait i know_

"camp rock 2: the final jam" i said, Chad rolled his eyes.

"really, sonny? really?"

"yes! Chad, really!"

"ok, why is that the best film you saw this year?"

"uhm well, it helped me through a really bad break-up, plus Joe Jonas is totally hot!"

_Chad turned bright red at this comment, he hates it when people say that other celebrities are hot, especially a Jonas brother._

"you had a boyfriend?"

_why does he care_

"yes, Chad. it may be hard to believe but i had a boyfriend."

"no! i didn't mean it like that sonny, i was just surprised i never saw you with him. who was it?"

_again with the caring, this is freaking me out._

"no one you know, he was a friend of my cousin. complete douche bag. he didn't care about me, he just wanted to say that he had a celebrity girlfriend."

_i was almost crying at the memory, i remembered how much i thought Ben had loved me but then i heard him on the phone to his friends bragging about being able to get into all the best clubs and how i had a lot of 'hot' friends. the only thing stopping me from crying was the boy in front of me._

"wow, sonny you don't deserve someone like that"

_Chad must of saw the tears in my eyes because he walked over to the vanity where i was standing and hugged me tightly. it felt so right, but obviously Chad wouldn't like me. he'd been so nice recently. i had a feeling our friendship would grow stronger over the next few weeks._

"so, the best movie you saw this year was camp rock 2, because it cheered you up?" he asked trying to lighten the mood.

"yeah, thanks Chad. see you at lunch?" i asked grinning at him,

_i really like his sweet side._

"of course. bye" Chad shouted over his shoulder as he walked away.

i checked the time – shit! i was late for rehearsal.

_I walked in to the commisionary (sp?) and looked around expecting to see Chad with the rest of the falls. when i looked towards their table i received death glares from all of the cast. apart from portlyn who had a knowing look in her eye. i wonder what that's all about. i turned around and saw Chad sitting at a table by himself. he motioned me to sit down so i walked towards it and sat down._

"hey, sonday." Chad said cheerily

"really Chad? sonday?"

"yes sonday. that's my new name for you. ok?"

_if anyone else called me that I'd be so annoyed, but there was something about the way Chad said it. he wasn't tormenting me with it. he was just giving me a nickname, like everyone used to in nursery school._

"ok, Chad. what's the topic then?"

"what's the most underrated movie you've seen?"

"probably, lake mungo. its an Australian horror. its really good. like a documentary but its not real. like paranormal activity! i really liked it. shame not many people have heard of it. it deserves so much more recognition."

"oh! i saw that. I'm surprised you like horrors movies?"

"yes Chad, i like horror movies" he smirked at me and i laughed.

"so sonday, how do you like the questions?"

"they're fine, but why do you want to know these things?"

"its a surprise. i found a list on tumblr of questions about movies and had a brilliant idea, you'll see when I've asked all the questions."

_he grinned widely at me then checked his watch. his smile faltered a little and i could tell he was upset about something._

"sonday, i have to go now. i have rehearsals. see you tomorrow"

"bye chaddy"

_he laughed at my nickname for him then headed towards the falls_


	3. Chapter 3

_chapter 3, I'm hoping to get a few more chapters up tonight but I'm not sure. depends how long I'm awake for. thank you people who have favorited this. please review_

_i do not own sonny with a chance, if i did channy would have happened in like the first episode. oh, and sterling knight would be mine :D _

_tashaxoxo_

**_Questions and Answers_**

Day 2 - A movie that makes you really happy & A movie that makes you sad

Sonny POV

_i walked into the studios and headed over to the falls, i had the morning off so I'd normally go to so random! but i thought i would go and get the whole question thing over with._

_i tapped Chad on the shoulder and he jumped out of his skin. Jesus he needs to relax._

"hiya chaddy"

"oh, hey sonday"

"question?"

"ah! yes, a movie that makes you happy?"

"sweet home Alabama."

Chad's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"what?"

"you've never seen it?"

"nope. is it some dumb chick flick where they all end happily ever after?"

"uhm, well, yeah. but its really good!"

"I'll take your word for it sonday. why does it make you happy?"

"erm, it's just really good. and funny"

"okay."

"so that's it?" normally he always wanted a explanation for everything.

"yup, sorry sonday. I'm really tired. see you at lunch?"

"sure Chaddy" i grinned at him and walked away.

_well i thought yesterday was bad. this morning was a nightmare, when i got to the prop house i got wrong off Marshall for being late, then Tawni kicked me out of our dressing room cause i was 'messing with her hair vibes' whatever that means. then to top it off Grady, nico and zora said they'll be keeping an eye on me because they're worried I'm spending too much time with Chad._

"what's wrong with you sonday?"

"nothing, just my friends"

"oh i understand"

_wow, i thought everyone on the falls loved each other, and themselves_

"you do?" i asked surprised.

"yeah, if i had friends like yours i wouldn't be too happy either"

"Chad! that's mean!" i giggled.

"that's me" he gave me a cheesy grin.

"so what's on the agenda today?'

"movie that makes you sad?'"

"a walk to remember – please tell me you've seen it?" i begged.

"yes, my sister made me watch it. i agree with you on the sad part"

"aw, did chaddy cry?"

Chad turned bright red as soon as the words came out of my mouth.

"oh my gosh! you did."

"could you say it any louder sonday, i don't think china heard you!" he whispered.

"Chad its nothing to be embarrassed about. i think it's cute"

_he smirked at me._

"so you think I'm cute?"

_it was my turn to go red._

"i didn't mean it like that"

he nodded "i know sonday, we'll never be more than friends" his face dropped.

_he got up and walked away, leaving me on my own._


	4. Chapter 4

_yay! chapter four. i really hope people are enjoying reading this as much as i love writing it. review please 3 _

_questions and answers_

**_day three - _**Favorite love story in a movie & Favorite made for TV movie

Chad POV (Yay Chad)

_I'm such a jerk, sonny did nothing and i walked away from her. i haven't seen her around the studio this morning. she must be avoiding me. i made my way other to chuckle city using another lame excuse on my cast. but hey! im Chad Dylan cooper. the best actor of our generation and i can use as many lame excuses as i want to._

_there she was._

_the brown eyed girl who i was in love with._

"uhm, hey sonday" i smiled at her.

"what do you want Cooper?" she said bitterly.

"look sonny I'm sorry about yesterday, i –"

"don't care."

_she began to walk away, i followed her._

"let me explain, i was in a bad mood. my girlfriend broke up with me"

_her eyes softened. i was lying but she never had to know._

"look Chad, I'm sorry but you should of just told me."

"i know, sonday. I'm really sorry"

i hugged her, she wrapped her arms around me and for a minute we looked like a real couple. but that would never happen, sonny didn't think of me as anything more than a friend.

fuck! Chad you're starting to sound all mushy.

"so you ready for your question?" i asked her hopefully.

_if she didn't answer all the questions then i would never be able to pull off the perfect surprise for her. i was just hoping that when the time came I'd have the guts to tell her my feelings. otherwise i would really be screwed._

"of course Chaddy" i smiled at my nickname she'd given me.

"your favorite love story in a movie?"

"well this would definitely be baby and Johnny from dirty dancing"

"you do realize your the only teenage girl who wouldn't answer Edward and Bella"

_she giggled. god her giggle is so cute._

"sorry Chad but i really have to go, bye"

she walked away in the direction of _so random!_

_i was just about to head over and grab some food and see sonny when i got a text from her._

**i have to stay in the prop house over lunch, come see me if you want the answer =) xxx**

_aw she put kisses and a smiley face, she even texts cute. i headed towards the prop house to see sonny lying on the couch reading tween weekly._

"hey sonday, why are you in here?'

"well Grady, Nico and Zora said that I've been spending too much time with you. so they said i have to stop in here apart from rehearsals"

_so her so called best friends are trying to keep her away from me?_

_great. just great._

_i would have a word with them but the small one scares me._

"oh, well your second question today is what is your favorite made for TV movie?"

"the pregnancy pact."

_wow, that's surprising i thought stuff like that would sicken sonny._

"and why would that be miss Munroe?"

"well although it may be disgraceful that people would actually do that, its based on a true story and its really interesting"

"ok then sonday. thank you. I'll be off now"

i said and made my way to the door.

"Chad stay, I'm bored"

"ok, sonday"

_I'll leave the rest to your imagination. just keep it clean kids. its rated T for a reason ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_right before i start I'd just like to say thank you to – __**channyfan98**__**, **__**MiiMyselfandTime**____and_******_chadlover120_**

_questions and answers_

**day four - The most surprising plot twist or ending & A movie that you've seen countless times**

Sonny POV _(sorry i prefer sonny's POV to Chad's)_

_last night was so much fun, me and Chad watched movies in the prop house. but then Grady, nico and zora came back and ruined it. so now they've forced me into cleaning up for them, otherwise they said they were going to tell tween weekly i was a mad stalker who only came to condor studios to meet chad. some friends hey._

_all last night though i had a weird feeling, i don't know what it is and i've never felt it before, but every time Chad looked at me i felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest. maybe i like him? but he'd never like me. i have to get over this little crush._

"hey sonny, i don't have much time today so are you ready for your question?"

"fire away"

"the most surprising plot twist you've ever seen?"

"hmm that's really hard. erm psycho?"

_Chad smiled at me really widely._

"what?" i asked, suddenly very self conscious.

"nothing, just i have an image of you in my head and its slowly changing every time you answer a question."

"let me guess you though i watched Disney channel, listened to Selena Gomez and in my spare time i made jewelry and dance and sing"

"well, yes."

"well you're sort of right" he laughed.

"i have to go now sonshine"

_as soon as he said the last word he sprinted out the door with a look of shock. why did he look so embarrassed._

_oh my gosh!_

_he called me sonshine._

i went to the commisionary to get some food and sat at a table on my own, waiting for chad. i sat for around ten minutes before i got fed up and was about to leave when he walked in.

"sorry sonny, i got kept at the falls. portlyn made a big fuss about having to kiss me. she only doesn't want to do it incase she falls madly in love with me"

_he smiled cockily at me, but i was in no mood to smile._

_portlyn, the drop dead gorgeous female co-star of MacKenzie Falls was going to kiss chad. my chad. oh god. i have no hope._

"Sonny, what's wrong?"

i frowned.

"nothing, Chad. question?"

"movie you've seen countless times?"

oh well this one i didn't have to even think about.

"StarStruck"

"Disney, again. why?"

_because sterling knight looks exactly like you_

"because it's a good film, plus sterling knight is super cute"

"really?" his eyes lit up "I've been told i look like him" chad said cockily

_well whoever told you was telling the truth_

"nah, whoever said that was lying."

_his face dropped and i felt horrible._

_oh well serves him right for kissing portlyn._

"bye chad" i walked away.

_when i was at home that night i got a text from chad._

_hey sonshine, i dunno what was wrong with you today. but i'm sorry and i won't be in the studio tomorrow because I'm looking after my little sister, so answer these questions for me? A movie with the best soundtrack and your Favorite classic movie?_

_chad xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_when i saw how many kisses he put at the bottom my heart skipped a beat, why does he have to be so sweet._

_i never knew he had a little sister either._

_i replied_

_hi chaddy, no need to apologize i was in a shit mood. shouldn't of took it out on you. sorry. aw that's so sweet i hope you and your sister have a great day. the movie with the best soundtrack is twilight or new moon. as much as i despise the whole 'Edward Cullen is so hot' thing the movies have some great music. and my favorite classic movie would have to be Cinderella, I'm such a child ;)_

_love sonny xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_when i arrived at the studio the next day i half expected chad to be there. but then i realized he wouldn't be. i was in a rubbish mood the whole day and even Tawni noticed something was up. i guess I'm really going to have to try and stay away from Chad. cause one things for sure i cannot fall in love with him. imagine what his cast would say? imagine what my cast would say? imagine what he would say. I'd be taunted about it for the rest of my life. constantly followed by whispers of 'is that her?' or 'there's sonny Munroe. gosh she's sad' _

_Stop! sonny._

_me and chad are never going to happen._

_sorry about the length of the chapters, but i don't want to add too much detail until the last few chapters when there will be major channy. but for now its just fluff. _

_review please_

_tashaxoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

_so its Christmas eve, i hope all of you have a wonderful Christmas and get everything you want from Santa._ _so anyways I'm going to try and get a few more chapters up tonight, seen as how i won't sleep at all. _

**questions and answers**

**_day 5 - _****A movie that changed your opinion about something & A movie that you hate**

Chad POV

_I'm glad to be at the studio today, i get to see sonny. sure i had fun with my sister yesterday but i really missed sonny. i was supposed to be off today but i thought it'd be fun for Carrie (my sister) to come to the studio today. she loves it here._

_i saw portlyn heading our way and decided i better get away._

_Carrie hates her._

"hey chad, hi Carrie" she bent down to eye level with her and smiled sweetly.

"hiya portly!" Carrie said earning sniggers from the rest of my cast.

"what did you just say, you little brat" portlyn spat.

_no one talks to my sister like that._

"no portlyn, what did you just say to my sister?"

_she turned to face me and smiled._

"sorry chaddykinz, i didn't mean it. sorry Carrie"

_Carrie stormed off to my dressing room. she's only 7 and she's already acting like a true cooper._

_she isn't as conceited as me though, she is really sweet to people she likes and then horrible to whoever she doesn't like._

_simple._

_when i got there Carrie wasn't there. _

_oh well, she knows her way around the studio. I'll find her after shooting._

Sonny POV

'Oh Em Gee did you hear I'm dating a Jonas brother? its soooo hot!"

_i imitated the song as it started (i do this every time i hear video girl) , thinking i was alone but when i turned around i saw a small girl with long blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes staring at me. who was she?_

"are you sonny?" she asked giggling at the way i had been behaving.

"yes, who are you" i asked politely.

"my brother loves you" she stated, then skipped off humming the song I'd previously been singing.

_who was that? and who was her brother? maybe it was just a fan who managed to get past security._

_she looked so familiar though._

_i checked the time and realized i should go meet chad._

"hello sonday" he said cockily.

"hey CDC" he smiled, no one called him that other than himself.

"so, a movie that changed your opinion about something?"

"chad, that's too hard" i whined

"sorry sonny, i didn't write the questions"

"well whoever did is a moron"

"now hey! do not diss the questions just because they're too hard for you"

"uhm, well i guess it'd be a walk to remember. it made me think that you should never give up on love, she knew she was going to die but still found someone to be with"

_Chad was silent._

"so you'll never give up on love?" he asked.

"nope, not even if the guy i love hates me" _like me and you._

"sonny, no one could ever hate you." _apart from you._

"hmm, well i should be going. bye chad"

_he awkwardly waved at me_

Chad POV

i went in search of Carrie.

it didn't take me long though. i found her in my dressing room coloring in.

"Hey, where did you go this morning?" i asked her.

_she spun round with a mischievous look on her face, oh god what's she done now?_

"i went to see sonny"

_no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no._

"what did you say to her?"

"oh nothing really, i just told her that you loved her"

_fuck fuck fuck! my life is over. sonny will never speak to me again._

"why did you do that?" i yelled at her.

_she looked like she was going to cry. my day just gets better. i hate it when she's sad._

"calm down. i just said my brother loved her, i never said who my brother was"

_she screamed at me and ran off down the corridor crying._

_i followed her all the way to so random's prop house but stop outside. shocked at what i saw seeing._

_my sister, hugging sonny. _

"sweetie what's wrong?" sonny asked her, her voice full of concern.

"my brother got mad at me, cause i told you that he loves you"

"oh honey, I'm sure he didn't mean to get mad"

"sonny, i was only kidding, when i said my brother loves you. i thought it'd be funny to see his face. I'm sorry"

sonny smiled at Carrie

"I'm sure that in a little while your brother will find it funny as well. what's your name?"

Carrie cleared her throat and said proudly

"i am, Carissa Danielle Cooper but everyone calls me Carrie. aged seven and a half. nice to meet you"

sonny was speechless.

"cooper? as in Chad Dylan Cooper?"

Carrie nodded

"he's my brother. you know the one i joked about"

sonny laughed, then sighed.

why was she sighing?

"come on, we'll go find him."

time for CDC to make an appearance

"I'm here" i smiled apologetically to Carrie and walked up to them.

"I'll just go over there so you can talk." sonny smoothed carrie's hair down and walked just outside of the prop house.

i bent down so i was eye level with her.

"hey little CDC" i used the nickname i gave her when she was a toddler.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you. its just sonny doesn't like me in the way i like her. so i just want to keep my feelings a secret for a little while, ok?"

_she nodded then hugged me._

_sonny walked back in and turned to me_

"you better of apologized chad"

"i have, don't worry."

"chad, I'm going to go color in, in your dressing room."

_and with that she walked away, leaving me and sonny._

_in awkward silence._

"so, you love me?" she teased.

"psht no, you wish."

_her face dropped a little and I'm sure she mumbled 'yeah i do'_

_probably just my imagination though._

_i had to break the awkward silence._

"so you want your other question now? so that we don't have to meet up later"

_she frowned, looking kind of sad._

"fine, if you hate me that much"

_woah, mood swing much? Jesus._

"sonny, i don't hate you,"

"whatever chad, just ask me the fucking question."

_since when did sonny swear? at least if i ask her now she'll have more time to calm down._

"a movie that you hate? and why?"

"the Chad Dylan Cooper story"

_i thought she was joking so i looked up at her. but her face was expressionless and her eyes were cold._

_I'd never seen her like this, not even when we're fighting. she must really think i hate her._

"because it has you in it" _she finished the end of her sentence, bitterness clear in her voice and walked away from me. _

sorry for not keeping it light hearted but i have a plan and i need to make them fall out. please don't hate me. there will be channy in the end, i swear.


	7. Chapter 7

_another update for you all. its Christmas, be happy :D _

**questions and answers**

**_day 6 - _**A movie that is a guilty pleasure & A movie that no one would expect you to love

Sonny POV

_i really didn't want to see chad today, to be honest i felt like staying in bed all day. to you it might just seem like I'm wallowing in self pity. _

_but you'd feel exactly the same if the person you love hated you. but i hope no one feels the way i do now. i decided it would be best to just text him._

_hey chaddy _

_sorry about yesterday i don't know what happened. i guess i was just in a rubbish mood. i didn't mean what i said about hating you. believe me i could never hate you. i don't blame you for hating me but if you want to ask me the questions, text me them. i think its best that we just stay away from each other for a while._

_love sonny xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx :) _

_he probably won't reply but i pressed send and hoped for the best._

_it took him literally 30 seconds to reply._

_he must be a fast typer._

_hiya sonshine :)_

_its ok, its me who should be sorry. i know you don't hate me. no one ever can resist a bit of CDC. no sonny i do not hate you. if you really think i do then you don't know me at all. yeah here's your questions – a movie that is a guilty pleasure and a movie no one would expect you to love? i don't want to stay away from you, but if that's what you want. then fine, see you tomorrow?_

_love chad :D _

_so chad didn't hate me?_

_but he didn't love me either, i could just tell._

_why is he even asking me these questions. i know he said its a surprise but i really want to know. _

_chad none of this is your fault, you just go about your day as normal. but I've changed, i don't know whether its for the good or bad. all i know is I'm different from how i was a few weeks ago. to answer your questions a movie that is a guilty pleasure is whatever it takes. it came out in 2000 and has Shane west in it. its a guilty pleasure because most people wouldn't go near it but i love it. a movie no one would expect me to love is cruel intentions. mainly because everyone thinks I'm oh so innocent and that movie is hardly innocent._

_love sonny xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx :)_

_i shut my phone off and went to rehearsals. i only had about half an hour before i could go back home. on my way there i bumped into someone. i looked up._

_chad._

_my heart suddenly beat faster and i felt the urge to kiss him._

_but i couldn't._

"hi"_ he said awkwardly_

"hey"

"sonny, i don't hate you and i'm so sorry for being a complete jerk to you"

_he hugged me._

"chad it's not –"

_he interrupted me_ "sh"

_he walked away, turning back once to flash me a big cheesy grin._

_i smiled back. knowing the next day everything would be back to normal_

_sorry this is super short but i couldn't leave them like that other Christmas. i don't know if I'll update anymore tonight but i should do a lot in the next few days after Christmas_


	8. Chapter 8

omg, im SO sorry for not updating, but i had new year then started back at school and my internet went off and a load of other things. but hey, i finally have time, yayayayayayayayayayayayayay.

**questions and answers**

**day 7 - A character who you can relate to the most & A movie that you used to love but now hate.**

**SPOV**

_i can't wait to see chad, gosh my days practically revolve around him recently. he doesn't even like me as anything more than a friend, but hey a girl can dream right?_

_so here i was sat in Chad's dressing room waiting for him to get out of rehearsals._

_the door swung open and Chad swaggered in._

_wait, WHAT? _

_why is he swaggering about like a fool._

_i stood up to help him walk over to a chair._

_he was drunk, gosh i can't believe him._

"chad, what happened?" _i asked him softly._

"SONNAAAAAY! we had a party. you should of came. why didn't you?" _he pulled a face like a sad child._

"Chad i didn't know about the party" _i said trying not to giggle, he looked about 5!_

"oh. well next time yeah?" _he asked excited again. gosh he really was acting like a child._

"yes. now why are you drunk?"

"uhm well, portlyn had some vodka in her bag and we decided we should make the party a bit more lively."

"but chad, its only 1pm, why were you having a party at the studios in the middle of the day?" _was he asking to get fired?_

"oh, it was a scene but portlyn said it'd be fun to act like normal teenagers for a while."_ ok he really was asking to get fired. he got drunk during a scene? _

"chad! are you trying to get yourself fired?" _i shouted at him._

"ow, sonny my head. no I'm not i just wanted to be normal for a while." _he answered in a quiet voice._

"sorry. you aren't normal though, your chad Dylan cooper. oh and normal teenagers don't drink at 1 in the afternoon, try a real party next time?"

_he smirked._

"only if you come with me?"

"deal"

"uhm i think im – "_ he sprinted towards the toilet and i heard him throwing up. ew._

"text me the questions, get a cab, go home and sober up" _i called as i left for the_ _parking lot._

_when i got home i noticed my phone was dead, so i plugged it in and i had like 5 new texts, 2 were from Tawni talking about the new clothes she'd gotten at the mall. _

_one was from Nico asking when we were supposed to go to the studio tomorrow then there was the one from chad - _

**hey sonny, sorry about earlier. have you noticed we text a lot recently? or is it just me? anyways here are your wonderful questions - A character who you can relate to the most and A movie that you used to love but now hate? **

**love CDC XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_well this wasn't too hard. _

**Hello 'CDC', yeah we do. mostly because of our busy schedules and over emotive personalities ;) i bet you knew about one of those words. :P my answers are Mitchie Torres from camp rock. I've been told i look like her and I've been to a summer camp and everything and i lied about my life to a boy – that's another story though. and for my second question would probably be Kat **(I'm so sorry if this is the wrong name, my mind went totally blank) **from 10 things i hate about you, i loved her the first 5 times i saw the movie, but she's actually really annoying now. hope your feeling better.**

**love sonny xxxxxxxxxxx**

_i pressed send and then noticed i still had one more text, from my friend from camp_ -

right so imma ask for some help? and im so sorry this is really short its like 700 + words, I'm going to start making all chapters at least 1000 words. i hope ;) 

1. are you enjoying the story so far?

2. who should the new character from camp (camp rock characters) it can be Shane, Nate, Jason or Caitlyn?

3. any ideas on what you think the surprise is going to be after all the questions? 

well, review please :) xxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

_so i want to carry on but i got no reviews on my last chapter :( but i got some on my other story called 'please don't leave me' its Channy but more dramatic then this, so if you like that stuff, check it out ;) so anyways im going to carry on the story and wish for reviews._

**questions and answers chapter nine**

**day eight - A movie that disappointed you the most & A movie that you wish more people would've seen**

SPOV

_i pressed send and then noticed i still had one more text, from my friend from camp_ -

_**Hey ally, **_

_**im in town tomorrow and wondered if you wanted to meet up? i could come to your studio and you could show me around. I'm sure everyone is dying to meet the Shane grey. and Nate and Jason too. **_

_**from Shane xoxoxoxoxoxo **_

_ohmygosh Shane, Nate and Jason want to come here. yay. _

_i quickly replied telling them I'd meet them at 10 outside the studios. _

_then went to bed. _

the next day 

CPOV

_i parked my car in my space and walked towards the building, then i saw sonny. _

_she was talking to 3 dudes that looked sort of familiar. _

_oh, they were them fags who are always in tween weekly. connect 3. _

_i walked towards them._

"hey chad, these are my friends from camp, Shane, Jason and Nate" _she said smiling whilst motioning towards them. _

_wait, connect three had gone to camp rock, and they had a bratty lead singer who turned out good. someone should make a movie about that. _

_oh wait, they did. _

_i laughed _"hi, im chad Dylan cooper. but im sure you know that"

_the bratty one glared at me 'shane' i think is his name. _

_Sonny glared at me and mouthed 'be nice' i rolled my eyes at her. _

"anyways, see you later sonshine."_ i said awkwardly, walking away. _

SPOV

"bye chad"_ i called then turned back to the guys. _

"eurgh, that guy is seriously full of himself!" _Shane said, clearly annoyed by Chad's presence. _

"he's not that bad, he's changed a lot."

_Shane rolled his eyes. _

"no one like him can change"

_what was his problem. _

"oh so you never changed?"

"sonny, i was never like that" _he said disgustedly _

"no Shane, you were worse"

_he stood there, shocked at my words. tension was thick in the air then - _

"hey guys, do you think he would make me a birdhouse?" _Jason asked, innocently. _

_Nate rolled his eyes and smacked the back of Jason's head. _

"HEY! What did i do?"_ Jason asked, obviously oblivious to how stupid he sounded. _

_me and Shane rolled our eyes, glanced at each other and burst out laughing. _

"Sonny, im sorry for upsetting you." _Shane looked into my eyes and apologized. _

"S'ok" _i said and smiled at him. _

_All morning i had rehearsals so the guys said they would hang out in the commisionary, then I'd meet up with them after lunch and we could go somewhere. i would of hung with them at break and lunch but i had to answer Chad's questions and i knew things would be awkward if i brought the guys along. _

CPOV

_i was sat in the commisionary when connect three walked in. _

_the oldest one approached me _

"uhm hi, im Jason. will you make me a birdhouse?"

_if i wasn't looking at him, i would assume a 5 year old had just spoken to me._

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not make birdhouses." _i said in a monotone voice. _

_he looked upset. _

"Jase leave him alone. Sorry dude." _the one with the curly hair apologized. _

"its fine, your sonny's friends yeah?" _i asked. _

"yes, we're her best friends, we've known her since we were 8. we met at camp." _Shane said. almost gloating that he'd known sonny longer. _

**(AN. at this point i got distracted for around 5 hours. so sorry if my writing goes downhill from here.)**

"cool, so your pretty close huh?" _i asked, trying to be friendly. _

""yeah she's like our sister. if anyone hurt her, ever. i would make it my goal to make their life a living hell." _Shane said, glaring at me. _

"look i get what you're trying to say but i would never hurt sonny."

"dude, your Hollywood's 'bad boy' of course you'll hurt her. don't think i haven't seen your ex-girlfriends on TV all like 'oh my god he broke my heart. I'll never love again' so just stay away from sonny. otherwise you'll have me to deal with, okay?"

_all through his little speech he had been walking towards me, backing me into a corner. he was just getting ready to punch him when a girls voice interrupted us. _

"SHANE! what the HELL?"_ Sonny shrieked. _

_Shane whipped around to face her. _

"Sonny, how long have you been there?"_ he asked, obviously thinking of a way to get out of it, depending on how much of our conversation she had heard. _

"long enough to see you back chad into a corner and get ready to hit him, for no reason"

"sonny, i can explain, i was just –"

"no, Shane. you don't need to explain. just leave. i'll text you later okay?"

_Shane sighed in defeat _

"bye sonny, sorry chad." _he looked at me when he apologized and looked like he actually meant it. maybe he was a nice guy? i doubt it. then left, his band mates quickly said bye and Nate apologized for his brother. _

"so sonny, want a question?" _i asked, trying to change the subject. it worked. _

"yeah, go ahead"

"a movie that disappointed you the most?"

_i bet its the falls movie. _

"weird science, everyone goes on about how john Hughes is a film ledgend, and i love all of his other films. they're brilliant, but i hated this one."

_wow, this girl has taste. i have agreed with almost all of her answers so far. _

_I'm going to have to take her to the movies some time. _

_i wrote it down in my notebook where i had kept all of her answers. ready for when i had to put my plan into action. _

" so sonshine, see you at lunch?"

"sure, bye chad"

SPOV

_i have no clue what Shane's problem was but i think it would be better if maybe he didn't visit me while Chad was around. i went back to set and practiced the 'check it out girls' sketch with Tawni ready for tonight's show. we got it perfectly and Marshall let us go for lunch early. i headed towards the commisionary and found Chad sat on his laptop in the same position as earlier. _

"Hey drama dude. got nothing better to do?"_ i teased. _

"Oh hey funny girl. nope, haven't got rehearsals until after lunch. which for me is in ten minutes, so ready?" _he asked. _

"well of course."

_he laughed. _

"a movie you wish more people would've seen?"

"oh, erm. well, uhm. Angus thongs and perfect snogging"

"what?" _chad asked incredulously, laughing at the stupid name. _

"its an English film, real popular with teen girls in England. its like the English version of Mack falls. only a film."

"oh, but its a comedy right?"

"right."

"how did you see it?"

"my cousin from England sent me a load of DVDs for my birthday last year. that was one of them."

"awesome, hang on. how does you DVD player play English DVDs ?"

"oh, it plays multi regional. its really good for ordering odd DVDs from Amazon."

_he laughed. _

"sonny, your so strange."

"is that a good thing?" _i asked nervously, please don't say its a bad thing. _

"its a great thing, no-body's normal. not even me."

_i fake gasped _

"Chad Dylan Cooper. not normal? I'd honestly never noticed" _i said playfully. _

"its because im such a great actor. speaking of my brilliance, i have to go now. bye bye sonny."

_he closed his laptop picked it up and walked towards the falls. _

_**OHMYGOSH I GOT LOTS OF WORDS IN :D IM SO IMPRESSED WITH MYSELF. REVIEW PLEASE HONEYS? I'LL SEND YOU VIRTUAL COOKIES AND CHAD DYLAN COOPER SIGNED POSTERS, WHO DOESN'T WANT THEM?**_


	10. Chapter 10

Yay, an update! It's been a while kiddos.

So anyways I'm sorry for not updating but I've been SO busy with homework and school. It sucks, and I was going to update yesterday but before I knew it, it was like 10 o clock and I needed to shower and stuff before bed. Tonight however, I'm free from homework and have nothing to do.

Sorry for blabbering on.

Check out my other stories and REVIEW!

I just realised I never do disclaimers anymore.

I don't own sonny with a chance or any of its people *runs off crying*

Questions and answers chapter ten

Day nine - Favourite movie based on a book/comic/etc & Favourite movie from your favourite actor/actress.

SPOV

I walked through the corridors of condor studios hoping that no one would be here yet, I needed coffee before trying to communicate with anyone, I grabbed an empty cup from next to the coffee machine and filled it with black coffee.

I quickly gulped the hot liquid down and felt it burn my throat.

Bad idea, at least I was awake now.

I headed towards the McKenzie falls set hoping Chad would be here already so I could get these stupid questions out of the way. I needed to go home at lunch to look after my cousin for a while so I have to work through break to get the work I would miss done.

I knocked on the door of his dressing room and heard someone mutter something inaudible.

Then a tired looking Chad appeared at the door.

"Hey sonny, what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"Nothing, why do you think something's wrong?" I know I looked tired, but I can't look so bad that Chad should be worried.

"Well you're at my dressing room at..." he paused to check his phone. "7am"

Oh wow, was it really that early?

"Oh my gosh! Sorry Chad I had no idea that it was that early. I can come back later."

"No it's fine, not like I was doing anything important. Come in"

He moved aside, letting me walk in then shut the door behind me.

"So not that I don't like having you here, but what do you want?" he asked.

"Questions."

He gave me a puzzled look, obviously too tired to think.

Then he clicked.

"OH! Ok, but why so early?" he walked over to his desk and picked up some paper, which imp guessing contained my questions and answers.

"I have to go home early, so Marshall's making me work through break."

He looked down, clearly avoiding my gaze. Weird boy.

"Why?" he asked

"Have to look after my cousin. My mom is going out with my aunt for the afternoon so I'm stuck babysitting a 12 year old. Joy."

"Oh, well if you want some company I'm off this afternoon."

Aw he's so nice.

"Sure Chad, but that doesn't mean that I don't get the questions now."

"Hmph! Fine."

"Fine."

Oh here we go.

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"We're so good."

"Right, so questions."

"Yeah."

"Favourite movie based on a book or comic?"

"Scott pilgrim vs. the world."

"I love that movie, it's freaking awesome!"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, I'm such a dork for old computer games and stuff, but tell anyone and I'll kill you."

He winked and it sent shivers down my spine.

He chuckled lightly.

"Next question..." I urged him to carry on.

"Favourite movie, from your favourite actor or actress"

"Cry baby, Johnny depp is hot!"

"Never seen it, and he is nowhere near as hot as me"

Chad stuck his chest out and flexed his muscles.

I roared with laughter, nearly falling over.

"Yeah, drama boy. You keep telling yourself that."

"I don't need to, I have people who do that for me and it's man" he corrected.

"If you say so."

"I have to go, text me your address and what time I should come over."

"Okay, bye Chad"

I walked out of his dressing room and down the corridor as he locked his dressing room door.

*at lunch time*

**Hey Chad, I'm heading home now, come over whenever you're ready**

**My apartment block is just across from Cathy's Diner.**

**No. 156.**

**Love Sonny xxxx**

I pressed send on the text and got the bus to my apartment building.

When I got there I saw Stacey, my cousin sat on the floor reading.

"What you reading stace?"

"The lovely bones"

"Cool! I've got a friend coming over soon, is that ok?"

"Is it a boy?" she teased.

"Yes it is actually." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Is he your BOYFRIEND?"

"NO hum no, he's just a friend."

"Ok then. I believe you sonny."

"Hey sweetie" my mom came through from the kitchen with my aunt.

"Hey mom, hey Aunt Kayla"

"Hi Hun" my aunt greeted me.

"So we have to go now, but you two have fun. We might be back late. So don't wait up." My mom said.

"And Stacey makes sure you go to bed at bedtime!" Kayla warned.

"Okay mom." Stacey sighed.

My mom and aunt said goodbye and left.

**Hey sonnaaaay **

**Answer your door ;) **

**Love Chad xxxx**

I walked to my front door and swung it open, receiving a strange look from Stacey until Chad waltzed in like he owned the place.

"Really Chad, really?"

"Hey that's my line!"

"Child."

"Speaking of children, where is your cousin?"

"I'm right here dipshit!" Stacey said from behind him on the floor.

He turned around looked down and jumped.

"Sonny you didn't say she was a dwarf!" he whispered to me.

"Chad she's sat down, and Stacey you shouldn't swear, you're 12"

"Oh don't be like that sonny." Stacey winged. Wow sometimes she sounded like she was older than me.

"Fine, I'm going to my room, you can watch TV or something."

"Ok, have fun making out with your boyfriend son."

"Hey! I am not her boyfriend!" Chad called from the hallway I was dragging him down.

When we got into my room I saw Chad trying to hold his laughter. Why was he holding laughter, sure my room was a bit plain, but nothing embarrassing.

OH NO!

CPOV

When sonny shut the door behind me she began to rifle through some CDs so I looked around her walls, she had lots of posters. Jonas brothers, the Maine, sixteen candles, Foo fighters, Madonna, sterling knight, another Jonas brother's one, a big one of Joe Jonas from camp rock then on her closet door she had a massive poster of yours truly. I bit my lip to stop from laughing, she glanced around her room, obviously thinking that she had left something embarrassing lying around then she realised where I had been looking.

"Oh my gosh." She muttered.

"Well well Munroe, looks like you're a Mack falls fan after all." I taunted, acting cool. But on the inside I was so doing a happy dance. I mean sonny has a poster of me!

"Oh shut up, it's off years ago anyways."

"Lies, that photo are from last year's photo shoot which means you got this in the last 6 months!"

Her eyes widened obviously waiting for me to realise something, but hoping I wouldn't

"OH MY GOD! You got this when you already knew me. Didn't you!" I shouted.

"Chad is quiet."

"You're not answering my question sonny."

"Yes" she mumbled.

"What?"

"Yes" she said getting a little louder.

"Excuse me?"

"YES OK I GOT THE POSTER AFTER I MET YOU OK!" she screamed.

"Jeez sonny, who needs to be quiet now?"

She frowned and walked back over to her CD pile.

She was clearly upset.

"Hey sonny, it doesn't matter. I have a poster of you in my room too." Shit why did I just say that out loud. She's going to think I'm a creepy stalker now. Well done Chad.

"r-really?" she asked looking down.

I sighed, no point lying now.

"Yes, I got it after you started at so random!"

She smiled, which made me smile. I bet if anybody had walked in they would have thought us to be idiots. Standing there smiling at each other.

"So what music do you like?" sonny broke the silence.

I headed towards the pile of CDs and nudged sonny out of the way, she went to sit on the bed.

I swear if these are all Jonas brothers I'm going to melt them.

I looked through them

The Maine, the pretty reckless, Lindsay lohan – nice Munroe how old are you ten? – Tyler Hilton and Foo fighters.

I think we'll listen to Foo fighters.

I took the CD out of the box and put it into the CD player / iPod dock that was on her bedside table.

I sat on the bed next to sonny and stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing" I blushed and looked down.

"Chad?"

"Hmm?"  
"Why are we hanging out, I thought we hated each other?"

"Sonny, once again, I never hated you. Our shows hate each other. And if anybody has a problem with us two being friends they can come and see me and my big ass security guard"

Sonny giggled.

"Want to play truth or dare?"

"Ok" I have a feeling this isn't going to end well.

At least I can trust sonny with any secrets I spill.

"Me first though." I said wanting to make sure I didn't embarrass myself too soon

"Truth" she said not even letting me ask.

"Aw no fun. Do you like a boy at the moment?"

She blushed. "yes." Eurgh, I bet it's that nico dude from her show.

"Truth or dare chaddykins" she asked trying to get my attention.

"Dare."

"Typical boy. I dare you to go and ask Stacey out!"

"EW no, she's like ten, plus she's a midget. Small people scare me. Do you not remember when we watched wizard of oz?"

(AN: NOTHING AGAINST SMALL PEOPLE.)

"She's twelve. It'll be funny. Plus it's a dare. You have to."

Oh god she's right.

"Fine."

I walked out of sonny's room with her following me, I entered the living room where Stacey was and sonny stood at the door peeking through.

"So hum hi?" I said trying to get her attention; she must know who I am.

"You want something?" she asked not even glancing from her book.

"yeah." I bit my lip to stop from laughing, in her face.

"What?" she asked frustrated. I heard sonny giggle from the hall way.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Uhm dude, I'm twelve. That's sick and even if I was older, I have a boyfriend."

"Oh" was all I could manage without letting my humour get the best of me.

"SONNY YOUR BOYFRIENDS BEING A PERVERT!" she screamed.

Sonny came running in, red from laughter and was still laughing.

"C-Chad, how c-could you! S-she's only twel- oh I can't do this." She ran off to her room.

"It was a dare right?" Stacey asked me.

"Yeah, sorry." I said walking towards sonny's room.

I heard Stacey sigh with relief.

I walked into sonny's room.

"What. The. Hell." I yelled.

Her face suddenly went to serious and her eyes looked worried.

She should be worried, she was in big trouble.

"I'm sorry Chad, it was just a joke."

"Oh you will be sorry sonny." I said walking towards her.

She was sat on the bed so she quickly jumped up and backed towards the closet, her eyes now full of fear not worry.

"Chad, listen, calm down. I'm sorry it was just a game, I thought you'd find it funny" she was getting scared now.

"But sonny, it wasn't funny." I growled at her.

I had to use all of my strength not to laugh at how stupid our position was.

"Please Chaddy, I'm really sorry."

"Oh you will be Munroe."

I closed the small gap between us with a kiss...

So I thought cause I've not updated in a while you guys deserved something longer so what do you guys think? Review please. Every person who reviews this story I go and check out their profile and read their stories you guys are great I love you all

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Please?


	11. Chapter 11

So i officially LOVE you guys, i updated last night then turned my laptop on this afternoon and i had so many emails it is unbelievable. You people are amazing!

Oh and im now in love with life unexpected, its great!

So anyways i own nothing, here's your update – cause i love you all.

Questions and answers chapter 11

Day ten (i think?) - Favorite action movie& Favorite documentary

Previously:

"_Please Chaddy, I'm really sorry."_

"_Oh you will be Munroe."_

_I closed the small gap between us with a kiss..._

_on the cheek. _

_You guys seriously thought i had the nerve to kiss sonny munroe? _

_I mean i am the chad Dylan cooper, but looking at sonny i just couldn't._

_When i moved away from her i saw her eyes wide with shock, she'd obviously thought i was going to kiss her too. _

_SPOV_

_Chad moved closer to me, i was sure he was going to kiss me._

_Then at the last second he turned and kissed my cheek, _

_I felt my eyes strain in their sockets._

"_WHAT THE HELL?" i screamed at Chad, what was he playing at?_

"_woah sonny calm down. It was just a friendly kiss." _

"_I-I thought you were going to kiss me." I mumbled._

"_what?" he obviously never heard, or was taunting me._

"_i thought you were going to kiss me." _

"_maybe i was, maybe i wasn't" we stared at each other in comfortable silence – well apart from the CD that was playing until Chad's phone went off, he looked at the screen._

"_Sonny, i have to go, my mom told me to clean my room before i went anywhere. Now she's pissed."_

_I laughed at how childish the situation was._

"_well i don't blame her, poor woman has to live with you." I stuck out my toungue._

"_oh how mature, sonny. See you tomorrow" he said and left my apartment._

"_sonny loves chad, sonny loves chad." Stacey sang._

"_shut up stace!"_

"_well at least you never denied it!" oh shit! _

"_i'm going to bed. If i don't wake up again tonight. Go to bed."_

"_ok." She muttered and continue d reading_

_I woke up and checked my watch, it was 6am. _

_I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, i had a shower and dried then straightened my hair. Then brushed my teeth and put on a little bit of make up before heading to breakfast._

_When i walked into the kitchen there was a note on the fridge_

_**Sonny, **_

_**Your uncle called last night to say your grandmother is very sick, i had to leave for Wisconsin right away, Kayla and stacey are coming with me. Don't worry i'll be back in a few weeks. I'll ring you after you've been to work, the spare keys are in the bowl on the side.**_

_**Love mom xxx**_

_What? Why didn't she wake me. Brilliant now i'm going to be alone, in Hollywood._

_With murderers and god knows what else._

_I feel safe._

_NOT._

_Oh well, nothing i can do now. I hope my gran is ok._

_I got to the studio just in time for rehearsals._

_CPOV_

_We were in the middle of rehearsal when a message was heard over the speakers_

"_can the cast of so random! And Mackenzie falls report to Mr. condor's office IMMEADIATLY"_

_Oh great, what have the randoms done this time._

_We all dropped what we were doing and sprinted towards Mr. Condor's office._

_When we got there the randoms and sonny were stood around his desk, me and my cast joined them._

"_good now everybody's here, i have a surprise for you all." Oh great, if it's babysitting Dakota again, i'm going to kill myself. That child is the most evil human i've ever met, and i know zora! _

"_you are all going to be staying in a house together, for three days . Bedrooms have been assigned and parents have been notified. Come to the studio as normal tomorrow with all of your things and we will be leaving straight after rehearsals. Any questions?" Mr. Condor asked._

_Everybody was silent, knowing it was better to be miserable and silent then speak their mind and have their show cancelled. _

_I saw sonny smirk at me, and i started chuckling. Everyone stared at me, so i covered it up with _

_Coughing, _

"_good. LEAVE." He screamed at us._

_We shuffled out of his office and i could hear everyone complaining about staying together._

_I grabbed sonny's arm._

"_hey, we can go home and pack now. Want your questions first?"_

"_yeah, i'll go get my stuff and meet you in the park outside the studios?"_

"_the park? Really sonny? Really?"_

"_yes. Really" she walked away to get her stuff and i headed towards my dressing room to get mine _

_Too._

_SPOV._

_I sat on one of the swings waiting for Chad. I can't believe we have to live together for 3 days, it's _

_going to be great, i mean i get to spend more time with Chad and i have a feeling that portlyn, chloe, _

_skyler and Ferguson are pretty cool. Even if portlyn is a bit dim._

"_hey!" Chad whispered in my ear and began pushing me on the swing._

"_chad! Stop" i squealed._

"_never!" i giggled and let the wind blow in my face._

"_so, questions?"_

"_favourite action movie?"_

"_uhm, does buffy the vampire slayer count?"_

"_i suppose, favourite documentary?"_

"_can i break the rules?"_

"_seen as how it's you. Yes"_

_I blushed, he was so sweet._

"_paranormal activity." _

"_well that sort of counts. Not a big documentary fan?"_

"_no, they're boring. Supersize me was disgusting."_

"_oh god. I nearly threw up. Couldn't go near a big mac for weeks"_

_I laughed at him, he stopped pushing me on the swing and i stood up._

"_what do you think is going to happen at this house?" i asked._

"_i don't know, i hope i don't have to share a room with a random." He said disgustedly._

"_hey! I'm a random too." _

"_but your special. You're my sunshine." He winked at me._

"_you're so cheesy."_

"_oh i know, it's part of the chad Dylan cooper charm."_

_I laughed at his stupidity._

"_listen chad, i have to go and pack, it's going to take twice as long without my mom. So i'll have to start now."_

"_why won't your mom help?" he'd met my mom a few times and knew she was kind and would help me with just about anything._

"_oh, she's visiting my sick grandmother in Wisconsin for a few weeks."_

"_so you're alone?" if anybody else asked that it'd be creepy._

"_yes, but i'll be fine." I smiled reassuringly at him._

"_no, i'll stay with you. My moms going away anyways" _

_Please review i'll be your best friend._

_._


	12. Chapter 12

Awh you guys are just too awesome not to update, i try and update as much as possible and i normally have time to write a little each day. Thank you all for the reviews, keep them coming

I'm watching 90210 and joe jonas' is on. I actually squealed – i'm in the uk so i have to watch it on the internet

**UndesirablyClumsy4u **– no i'm way far behind i live in the UK and a channel called E4 show a episode each day. I'm still on the first season.

Questions and answers chapter twelve

Day eleven – Favorite animation & That one awesome movie idea that still hasn't been done yet

Previously –

"_no, i'll stay with you. My moms going away anyways" _

_OH MY GOSH_

_Did chad just say he's going to live with me?_

_He began to walk away._

"_i'll come to your apartment with my things at about eight. Ok?"_

"_ok" was all i managed to get out before he ran off to his car._

_CPOV_

_Yes! I get to live with sonny. This is going to be awesome_

_Plus i don't have to stay all alone. Not that I'm scared or nothing._

_I got in my car and drove to my house, my mom had already left this morning to i let myself in and grabbed a suitcase from the hallway closet._

_I dragged it up the stairs toward my room._

_My room is dark blue with black carpet and all of my furniture is black of blue. _

_I flipped the light on in my closet and started with shirts, then pants, then pyjamas._

_I went into the bathroom and grabbed all of my toiletries._

_I put all of my things in my suitcase, and a hold all bag too._

_Then grabbed my wallet and keys from where i left them and went to put my stuff in the trunk of my car. Once i'd locked the door and my stuff was in my car i set off for sonny's apartment._

_When i got there i knocked on the door and hear her shout for me to come in so i opened the door and put my stuff on her floor_

"_chad, not on the floor. Put them in my mom's room." Sonny whined_

_Ew, _

"_sonny i am not going to sleep in your mom's bed."_

"_and why not?"_

"_because, it's your mom and just ew." _

"_fine, go put your stuff in my room."_

"_sharing a bed are we munroe?" i winked at her._

"_NO! I will sleep in my mom's bed. You're so fussy."_

"_it's part of being CDC. I can't help it."_

"_whatever Chad, Goodnight."_

"_night Sonny."_

_I walked into her room and noticed my poster was still there, however the jonas brothers' ones were gone and in place she had sterling knight posters. (AN: if anybody knows where i can get a sterling knight poster in real life i will owe you my life!) i wonder why. I put my suitcase and bag in the corner and grabbed some pyjamas, once i was changed i put everything i needed for our trip in my hold all and went straight to sleep._

_I woke up to the sound of sonny screaming. I jumped straight out of bed and ran into the kitchen._

_I grabbed her shoulders "what's wrong?"_

"_spider." She said and pointed to a big black spider in the corner._

_I got a cup and walked over to it, then dropped the cup on to of it squashing it._

_Sonny laughed as i got some paper towels and cleaned up the spider mess._

"_morning sunshine" _

"_morning Chad, want some coffee?"_

"_yeah, let me go get ready for work first."_

_She nodded and went to switch the coffee maker on so i walked back to her bedroom and grabbed a bright blue t shirt and some black skinny jeans, then went to take a shower._

_SPOV_

_I heard the shower switch on and sighed, it was going to be a long day, last night it took me around 4 hours to pack everything i needed for the trip today, i hope i don't have to share a room with a boy, that would be so embarrassing. I sat on the kitchen counter waiting for the coffee maker, it takes a long time cause i dropped it a few weeks ago and it decided it doesn't like me. Stupid machine. I heard chad go back to my room then just as the coffee maker finished he appeared at my side_

"_looks like i'm right in time" he said grabbing two coffee mugs._

"_looks like you are, sugar? Milk?" _

"_neither." I looked disgusted._

"_black coffee. Ew." _

"_oh shut up. Child."_

"_i'm not a child." I replied as i put two spoonfuls of sugar into my coffee._

"_Sonny, slow down with the sugar, you're sweet enough." I blushed._

"_aw Chad sometimes you're so adorable."_

"_i have my moments." He said then his eyes lit up as if he remembered something._

"_where's all the jonas brothers gone?" what was he talking about._

"_uhm i don't know but i'm, sure if you check the blogs you can find out?"_

"_no the posters in your room, you took down all the jonas brothers' ones and put up sterling knight ones." _

_OH MY GOSH_

_He realised, what can i say? I only replaced them because sterling looks like chad._

"_oh eh well i uhm i guess i just don't like the jonas brothers that much anymore." I lied._

_He narrowed his eyes, damn he could tell i was lying_

"_why?" he questioned_

"_uhm, their pants are too loose now?" _

_He raised his eyebrows and laughed, i blushed as i realised what i'd just said, then looked down to see chad wearing tight skinny jeans._

"_perv" he whispered in my ear before walking out of my apartment and heading towards the car park._

_I ran after him, grabbing my bags and his and locking the door on my way_

"_here's your bag." I passed him the black hold all_

"_oh thanks, i forgot. Here we can take my car. Get in."_

_I got into his car and he grabed my bags and put them into the boot, then got in buckled himself in and set off for the studios_

_*after rehearsal – outside the studios*_

_Me and tawni stood there waiting for Mr. Condor to say something._

"_so children, this is where i leave you, you will be locked in the house once you arrive and if anything should happen, there is an emergency telephone which connects straight to someone who can connect you to the emergency services, there are first aid kits in the house also, but before i leave i need to tell you who will be sharing rooms. Zora and Ferguson, skyler and tawni, portlyn and grady, nico and Chloe and finally sonny and chad. These will not only be your room-mates but your best friends for your stay in the house, you shall spend most of your time with them and will sit next to them on the bus." _

_This is weird me and Chad always end up together._

_Maybe it's fate, i looked up to see Chad staring at me he walked over to me_

"_come on sonny." He said coldly then turned to wink at me,_

"_gosh! I'm coming." I spat at him. Then smiled when no one was looking._

_I hate acting like this infront of his cast and nico and grady._

_Tawni and zora already know i like him and they were fine with it._

_We got on the bus and sat right at the back by ourselves, everyone else was sat near the front playing truth or dare. Chad decided we should sit away from the others so we could be nice to each other, he's so considerate._

"_right, you're getting your questions now, cause god knows the next time we'll have this much privacy" he said getting a notepad out._

"_true, come on then."_

"_favourite animation?"_

"_101 dalmations, the original one. I used to have a dalmation when i was little, i loved the movie ever since the first time i saw it."_

_Chad chuckled and i joined in, i must have sounded about five years old._

"_the one awesome movie idea that still hasn't been done?"_

"_hmm how about a movie about s girl who moves to Hollywood to work on her favourite show but has to deal with all of their issues including their war with another show." _

"_really sonny? Really?"_

"_well you got a movie made about you! Why can't i have one?" i pouted_

"_aw poor sonny, i'll make a movie about you one day, i promise"_

_I smiled "Chad you're so sweet."_

_We leaned in and i thought he was going to kiss me, then we realised everyone was staring at us_

"_what the hell chad?" chloe screeched._

_That's when we pulled up to the house._

_Guys im ill, cheer me up with some reviews/_

_PLEASE._

_Oh and i have tumblr_

_www. Thenifelloveranddied .tumblr .com (without gaps)_

_follow me, i follow back _

_i love you all so ... _

__


	13. Chapter 13

You guys are awesome, i love all of my reviewers and alerters. If you have tumblr, put your url in the review and i'll follow you

I got wrong off my teacher today for putting too many things about the jonas brothers in my media file. She asked me who they were :O LOL

Also, would anyone like to be a character, 'cause i need an unknown girl for the last few chapters, including the surprise, eep. Review or message me

Questions and answers

Chapter thirteen

Day 12 - The most hilarious movie you've ever seen & A movie that you love but everyone else hates.

Previously –

"_what the hell chad?" chloe screeched._

_That's when we pulled up to the house._

CPOV

I looked at Portlyn, silently begging her to shut chloe up.

She grabbed chloe's arm and pulled her outside then whispered something in her ear.

Luckily the randoms and the rest of my cast hadn't realized what was going on so we all piled off the bus and stood outside a average sized two story house.

How on earth are we going to fit in there?

A tall woman with red hair came out from the house.

"Portlyn, chloe, grady and nico? Follow me please." They were led around the back of the small house and we could just see a small cottage in the back garden of the house with a fence going around the edge of the garden.

The woman came back out and told the rest of us to follow her into the house.

"sonny and chad, your room is the first on the right. You should go unpack right away, it's quite late."

We both nodded and went to our room.

I opened the door and saw a black room with a large window and white carpet. The room had two double beds with two small chests of drawers in-between them, then on the wall opposite the door there were two wardrobes, one for me and one for sonny. There was a door next to the window which led to a bright white bathroom which had black tiles. The bedroom was a pretty basic room, no tv or game consoles but i think i saw a games room downstairs so it's a'iight.

Sonny dumped her bags on the bed closest to the window and began to pull clothes out and hang them up.

I did the same, once i was done with that i went into the bathroom and pulled on some pyjama pants, i usually slept in my boxers but i think sonny would be uncomfortable, i mean i would be if she slept in her underwear. So i compromised by just being shirtless.

I walked back into the bedroom and started folding up my clothes i had just taken off, i turned to see sonny gaping at me. I knew she couldn't resist me.

"like what you see munroe?"

She blushed a deep red and walked into the bathroom.

I lay in bed waiting for sonny to come back out and turn the light off.

She finally came out, her hair tied up in a loose pony tail and wearing cute kick ass pyjamas with hit girl on the front. They were pretty awesome.

"you ok if i turn the lights off right?" she asked.

"yeah sonny, I'm not five. I don't need a nightlight."

She giggled before switching the light off and getting into bed.

"night chad."

"sweet dreams sunshine." I said before falling asleep.

SPOV

I woke up to hear the sound of thunder and saw lightening flash through the window.

I dived under the covers and hid there waiting for the storm to be over, but it just got worse.

The rain turned into hailstone and began to bouce off h windows, add that to the flashing lights and i am just about ready to scream.

Then i felt someone climb into bed next to me and wrap their arms around me.

I looked up to see chad and suddenly felt calm.

"don't like storms sunshine?"

I shook my head.

"me neither," as soon as he said that another roar of thunder was heard and lightening light up the room.

We tightened our grasp on each other.

"ask me todays questions."

"what?"

"it's 3am so technically you can ask me todays questions, to distract us."

"oh, ok, well the most hilarious movie you've seen?"

Seriously? He had them memorized.

"mean girls, i'm going to make you watch it one day. I swear chad."

"what? No sonny, you can't do that."

"yes chad, yes i can."

"fine. I'm going to make you watch human centipede. Alone."

"meanie. I am so not your friend right now/"

"fine"

"fine"

"good"

"Good"

"so we're –"

"will you two be quiet" we heard tawni scream from the next room and laughed.

"a movie you love, but everyone else hates?"

"oh, the look who's talking films. Talking babys are just so cute. Aw."

Chad rolled his eyes

"you're a baby person?" he asked looking mortified.

"no, but baby's are cute."

"i was a cute baby."

"no chad, you are probably the only baby that wasn't cute. I bet you looked like a bald monkey."

"that's a lie"

"no it isn't!" i shoved him playfully.

He fell off the bed.

I jumped up to see him lying on the floor, he looked unconscious.

Oh my gosh, did i push him that hard?

"chad? Chad! I'm sorry. Please wake up!" i think my heart just stopped.

I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands.

"gotcha!" chad whispered in my ear and i jumped about ten feet in the air.

"you absolute, idiot. God!" i hugged him.

"ok-ay, what's the hug for?"

"oh im just glad you aren't dead."

"me too sonny, me too." He smiled widely at me and crossed his eyes.

I laughed at how stupid he looked.

For the rest on the early morning we sat on the bed in the dark playing games and play fighting. It felt so right being with chad, like we were always meant to be friends, i have no idea why we ever fought with each other, the rivalry between our show's were so stupid.

"chad, why is there a rivalry between our shows?"

Sorry this chapter sucks, but it should improve.

Any ideas on what is going to happen next? Or what Chad's surprise is?

please?

Oh and if anybody knows where i can get sterling knight posters in the uk or on the internet. Please tell me! 33

Review;)


	14. Chapter 14

_**Right, i am so sorry for not updating much sooner but i've been so busy. Thank you for all the reviews! I've got over 50 now! That's the most i have ever gotten. Keep up the good work! **___

_**I just tried to explain what fanfiction is to my friend and it ended in her calling sterling knight ugly (so not true!) and asking me what a 'lemon' is. Love my friend i do! ;) **_

Questions and answers

Chapter 14 -

SPOV

"sonny, it doesn't matter. You really don't need to know."

"yes i do! I'm a part of this stupid feud so tell me."

_He's not getting off that easy._

"but you'll think i'm stupid."

"i won't,"

"promise?"

"promise"

"i liked mandy."

_Oh. _

"then the randoms told everyone and they all laughed at me. Then mandy said i was the last person on earth she would ever date. 'cause i was too ugly_." He continued._

_Does this girl even have taste, chad is nowhere near ugly._

_I've seen pictures of mandy, she isn't exactly an oil painting herself_.

"but that's happened to other people and they haven't started a rivalry."

"but did it happen to other people on live television."

"oh my gosh! That's awful!"

"so then we did stuff to the randoms so they did stuff back, that's how it all started. Stupid huh?"

"it's not stupid. You were hurt, it's understandable."

_Chad yawned and looked at the clock._

"we don't have work today do we?"

"we're locked in this house chad."

"oh yeah. Well i'm going back to sleep. I think you should too"

_I nodded, i was used to going to bed early and getting up early so i desperately needed sleep. Me and chad got into the double bed, which wasn't exactly large so we only just had enough room to lie on our back but it was comfortable._

"and by the way chad, you're never too ugly for anyone" _gosh, it must be the sleep deprivation. _

_Can't believe i just said that._

_He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me._

"thanks munroe. You aren't too bad yourself." _I could practically hear the wink in his voice. _

"uh chad, are you going to get off me now?"

"no. Sweet dreams." _And with that he fell asleep, with his arms around me._

_I decided to make the most of it and snuggled into him before falling asleep._

SPOV

_I woke up to hear tawni talking through the door_

"sonny, chad. Anybody awake? C'mon guys its 2pm! GET UP!"

_I looked at chad to see he was already awake and ignoring tawni._

"OPEN THE DOOR OTHERWISE YOU ARE BOTH GOING TO TAWNI TOWN."

_Oh no. Me and chad jumped up off the bed and sped to the door._

"hey tawni." _I muttered opening the door._

"sonny you have to come downstairs right now!"

"why what's wrong?"

"some of his people have took my clothes. I only have a bikini left!" she _looked at chad in disgust._

"hey blondie don't look at me that way, i've been in bed."

"i bet you planned it though."

"no actually, it was skyler." _Chad shot back._

"so you knew this was going to happen and didn't tell me_?" i asked him._

"uhm kind of."

"you should of told me, i would of brought a camera!"

_He snickered and tawni shot me a glare._

"oh im joking tawns. C'mon i've got an idea_." I motioned for her to come in and sit on the bed._

(AN: tawni's in her pyjamas btw.)

"CHAD GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, NEED YOUR HELP ON COD_!" skyler screamed up the stairs._

_He sprinted out the room._

"so what are we going to do? It better not be messy."

"we're going swimming."

"what?"

"well you said you only had a bikini. So we are going swimming in the pool outside."

"oh, but how will that help get my clothes back."

"i'll get zora to threaten skyler and chad."

"but what if that doesn't work?"

"tawni, have you MET zora?"

"fair enough"

_Me and tawni put on our bikinis mine was yellow and baby blue stripes and tawni's was pink with bright pink glittery jewels on. I loaned her a towel and we headed downstairs._

_We saw chad and skyler playing on cod against grady and nico, they looked like they were really into it so we left them alone, for now. When we got outside zora was laid on a deck chair reading a magazine._

"zora, i need your help! It's a life or death situation." _Tawni screamed dramatically._

"aw what happened, you lost your 90210 box set_?" zora replied sarcastically, she really didn't like tawni._

"what tawni's attempting to say is, will you please help us?"

"hmm i will. IF you give me a makeover!" _she looked at me and tawni._

"of course!" _tawni practically jumped at the chance._

"cool, so what do you want?"

"threaten chad and skyler, they took my clothes from me."

"well actually it was just skyler." _I added._

"you mean i get to threaten skyler and you won't stop me!" _zora asked hopefully._

"yup." _I popped the 'p'_

"but don't hurt his face. It's pretty!" _tawni quickly added._

_Me and zora gasped._

"OH COME ON! Its not that bad. At least she doesn't like chad" _zora said then shuddered._

_What was wrong with chad?_

_I got ready to shout back but the boys came out._

"who likes me?" _chad asked._

"tawni!" _i said quickly then smirked at her._

"you owe me!" _she mouthed at me, looking angry._

_Then she glanced at skyler and looked happy again. I looked around and saw skyler, he looked pissed._

_I seriously need to get those guys together._

"YOU! DRAMA SNOB! HERE! NOW!" _zora screamed._

_Chad, portlyn, ferguson, skyler and chloe quickly stood in a line in front of zora. Looking scared._

"i meant you" _she pointed at skyler. The rest of the mack falls cast sighed in relief and came back over to the deck chairs._

_We watched as zora screamed and shouted at skyler, then said something quietly and he ran into the house looking mortified. _

"so you like me huh Blondie?" _chad said smugly._

"no." _Tawni said flatly and walked away._

_Chad looked confused, and adorable._

"aw chad, you upset that tawni doesn't like you?" _oh my gosh, he likes tawni. Brilliant. NOT._

"no, glad actually, i was hoping you were talking about someone else."

"who?" _i have no idea why i asked that. It won't be me, then i'll hate some innocent girl._

"it's a secret" _he walked away._

_I sunbathed outside with various different people stopping to talk to me, then i grabbed some chips from the kitchen and headed upstairs. I was going to ask tawni if she wanted to watch a movie but when i opened the door i saw something i was not expecting._

_She was kissing skyler. _

_They make the cutest couple!_

_I closed the door quietly and walked into my room._

_Two people were making out on the bed. What is this? A brothel? (AN: incase you didn't know a brothel is were prostitutes work) _

_My heart sank when i realised who it was._

_Chad and Portlyn_

_**Eh i hated writing that.**_

_**I dislike anything to do with chad not being with sonny.**_

_**But it's part of the plot so you know. I think this story is going to be longer than i thought it would be, there is only four questions left but as chad had already asked the questions for today i needed to do a day without any questions, sorry.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! I'll be your best friend.**_

_**Oh and do you guys want a sequel after this?**_

_**Did anyone see mean girls 2? I actually liked it. Opinion?**_


	15. Chapter 15

Where did all my reviewers go? i only got two on the last chapter :O i know my writings a bit sucky but please review. Even if it's just ideas

Questions and answers

Chapter fifteen

Day 13 – - A movie that you wish you had seen in theatres & Favourite movie from your favourite director

SPOV

I felt like i was going to die. I thought he liked me, obviously not. These questions were probably just a way of leading me on so i'd be humiliated in front of everyone.

It felt like years had gone by, but in reality it was milliseconds. I thought about screaming and shouting, then i realised. Chad wasn't mine.

I had no right to be mad.

So i simply shut the door quietly and went downstairs, i dumped the chips in the bin and lay on the sofa, everyone else was in their rooms. Probably asleep, or making out in some people case.

I wanted to barge into the room and scream and shout but we were here for another two days (AN: i've forgotten, i think i said 3 days? So this day would be day 1, 'cause when they arrived that day didn't count?) and i didn't want to make any enemies.

CPOV

I was sat on my bed, listening to my ipod. Thinking about sonny when portlyn came in.

"ever heard of knocking port?"

"i'm on Mackenzie falls, i can do what i want." She said imitating my usual excuse.

"whatever. What do you want?"

"well i have an idea."

"i don't really ca-"

"it involves sonny." She interrupted

"oh, carry on."

"well i thought that your surprise would work better if you two were already together. So you should make her jealous."

"how?"

PPOV (portlyn)

"how?" chad asked, stupid boy.

I heard sonny approach the door and threw myself at him.

I kissed him, practically shoving my tongue down his throat,

Ew it was like kissing my brother, thank god he didn't respond, otherwise that would have been even worse. I glanced up to see sonny staring at us looking like she was about to break down crying.

Then she closed the door and ran away.

I think this might have been a bad idea.

CPOV

"what the hell portlyn?" i yelled at her.

She looked at me regretfully before muttering an apology and running off.

I looked at my watch to see it was about half 11.

I went downstairs and say sonny.

"hey sonshine." I said and put my arm around her.

She shrugged out of my grasp and moved to the other side of the sofa.

What have i done?

"hi" she said coldly.

"what's the matter?"

"nothing."

"there obviously is, just tell me."

"nothing. Leave me alone."

She got up and sped upstairs, to our room i guessed.

Why is she being like this with me? She's so schizophrenic. (AN: i think that's the right word.)

I need to find out what i've done.

I sat there alone on the sofa for about fifteen minutes before going upstairs.

My bag with my stuff in was dumped on the floor outside of our room with a note attatched.

_**go sleep with your girlfriend. **_

_**Allison.**_

What the hell? I didn't have a girlfriend.

Oh god, she must have seen me and portlyn earlier.

I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"sonny, open the door. Please. It wasn't what it"

"looked like?" she finished then laughed harshly.

"yeah, let me in and i'll explain."

"chad you don't need to. I don't care if you're dating portlyn. I just thought it was inappropriate that we were sharing a bed if you have a girlfriend."

"but i'm not dating portlyn."

"so now you're a liar and a flirt?"

"sonny just let me explain!"

"you don't need to! Go away."

"where am i supposed to sleep?"

No answer,

"c'mon sonshine!"

"don't call me that!"

"fine. ALLISON."

She opened the door.

"why did you call me that?"

"you put it on the note." I shrugged.

"oh i'm used to writing notes for my mom. She calls me Allison a lot."

"ok, can i come in."

She slammed the door in my face.

I gave up and went downstairs to sleep on the sofa.

*the next day*

CPOV (still)

Sonny came down this morning and completely ignored me.

"what did you do?" blondie asked me.

Oh so the blames on me.

"portlyn kissed me."

"ew, i thought portlyn had taste."

"hey! She only did it to help me get sonny;"

"by making her jealous?"

I nodded.

"not going to work. Well done cooper. You've made the happiest person here depressed. I hope you're happy." She flipped her hair and began to walk away.

"tawni! Wait."

I scribbled a note out on some paper near by and told tawni to give it to sonny.

She took the note, sighed and walked outside."

SPOV

Tawni came over to me and handed me a piece of paper.

"tawni hart is no ones messenger." And with that she walked away.

Hey ally

I'm sorry. Portlyn jumped on me.  
i don't blame you for being traumatized ;)  
please don't make me sleep on the couch?  
A movie that you wish you had seen in theatres?  
Favorite movie from your favorite director?

TV's chad Dylan cooper :P

I laughed at the last part before turning over the paper and writing a reply on the back.

Hey chaddy.

It's ok. I shouldn't care anyway.  
you can sleep in our room again.  
back to the future  
breakfast club – john hughes.

p.s since when do you call me ally.

I was about to sign my name when i felt a pair of arms wrap round me.

"since now. Ally" chad whispered in my ear.

I laughed then pushed chad in the pool. He still had all his clothes on and had just done his hair. You could tell because i could smell the product.

"oh munroe. You did NOT!"

So there you have it, a new chapter

PLEASE READ BELOW

I have ideas for two new stories. I need to know which one to do though.

Idea 1

Hold On

When chad and sonny were 5 his dad and her mom got married. Then when they were ten they got divorced. What happens when sonny and chad meet again 7 years later? Will their parents get together again? Or is it time for a new couple? CHANNY. Rated T for language.

Idea 2

Nowhere Left To Run.

What will happen when the cast of so random and mack falls get sent to a old haunted boarding school with a bunch of other celebrities. Will sonny find romance in the most unlikely of places? Will chad find out a hidden family secret? CHANNY. Rated T for language and paranoia.

Please tell me which one sounds better. All of my summaries are crap though.

Oh and i'm sure there are stories similar but i'm not copying

Please review? More reviews = more updates.

So reviews ;)

Tashaxoxo


	16. Chapter 16

_**Right so im supposed to be doing tons of homework right now, but it can wait. Who cares about homework when you have **_

_**And i really want to thank you all for the nice reviews. They mean a lot. Oh and these are the last questions, y'all ready for Chad's surprise? **_

_**Oh and thank you jantosexytime – that was the word i was thinking of. My brain just doesn't work well. **___

_Questions and answers_

_Chapter sixteen_

_Day 14 - __A movie from your childhood & Your favourite movie of all time_

SPOV

I sat in the living room with tawni, skyler, zora, Ferguson (AN: pretend Ferguson is the same age as zora, i want to make them a couple ) grady, portlyn, nico and chloe. We were all waiting for chad to come down stairs. After i pushed him in the pool and ran away he ran upstairs screaming like a girl about his hair and decided he must shower.

There were 3 couches and two big arm chairs gathered around the tv. Zora and Ferguson sat on one couch, Grady and portlyn on another then finally nico and chloe. I was sat in one of the big arm chairs and skyler was sat in the other with tawni sat on the arm of it. We were trying to pick a movie to watch.

"princess protection programme!" tawni shouted.

"NO! Mean girls 2!" portlyn and chloe yelled.

(AN: my spacing has gone wierd. Sorry.)

"camp rock!" zora screamed.

Everyone looked puzzled, we expected her to agree with the boys on an action movie or something?

"what? Joe jonas is hot!"

Tawni raised her eyebrows.

"really zora, really?" tawni said dramatically.

Zora shrugged and went back to looking through the box of dvds

"can we watch a scary movie?" Grady asked and everyone nodded in agreement.

Then we heard a loud bang and then chad swearing loudly before storming down the stairs and sitting on the arm of the chair i was sat on.

"aw what's wrong, found efron in your closet?" Skyler said.

"no. I hurt my leg falling over."

"aw poor chaddy," i scooted along a bit so he could sit down,

"so what are we watching?" chad asked

"the ring." Nico said putting a disk in.

Everyone cheered apart from me, i hate this film. I saw it a couple of years ago and was convinced the little girl was in my house. I really hope that won't happen again.

About halfway through the film i looked around and saw portlyn holding grady's hand and leaning into him, chloe and nico were pretty much in the same position. Zora and Ferguson were whispering to each other and giggling. So cute. I was just trying to not scream or jump up. Then the phone on the screen starting ringing and i leaped into chad's arms. Just like tawni was with skyler, i guess she wasn't one for horror movies either. Chad wrapped his arms around me and chuckled lightly in my ear

"aw don't be scared sonny, i'm here to protect you."

I blushed and thought about moving, when the girl appeared on the screen and i hugged chad tighter. It's clearly obvious i like him. Just about everyone knows, apart from chad.

Stupid chad.

I tried to think of other things apart from the movie and the fact i was gripping chad Dylan cooper. I wonder what his surprise will be? Maybe it's something really bad and he's just trying to make it seem nicer. Maybe it's just a plan to get me on my own and trick me.

Since when did i get so negative? I seriously need to stop spending so much time with zora.

I spent the movie laughing at chad making stupid comments about it, obviously trying to calm me down a little, i removed my death grip on him at some point but stayed leaning on him. Hey, he'd move if he wanted to right?

The credits for the movie came on and Skyler put the light on, i hadn't even noticed it getting turned off. I'm so observant.

"i'm going to bed. Night guys." Tawni said and skyler followed her like a dog.

Me, zora, portlyn and chloe decided to go to bed too because the boys wanted to watch some boring movie about cars or something. I think it was called 'death race' not something that sounded appealing to me.

I ran up the stairs laughing at myself. (AN: i do that all the time :D )

Gosh i was in an unusual good mood for this late at night. I decided to look around some of the other upstairs rooms.

There was a small door next to mine and chad's room that had a sign on saying 'do not enter' so i had to.

Woah i totally just sounded like chad.

I opened the door and was met by darkness, i felt for a light switch on the wall but nothing came into my grasp. Then the door shut itself. Leaving me in the darkness alone. I tried to open it again but to my horror it seemed to be jammed. i pushed at the door then pulled, just to make sure i wasn't being an idiot. It wouldn't open.

Then a bright light filled the room and i was temporarily blinded, once my eyes adjusted to the new source of light in the room i saw a girl with bleached blonde hair and horrid black roots, she was about the same height as me and was wearing a low cut top and short skirt. As if she didn't look bad enough her skin was a lovely shade of orange. She looked familiar, probably because my old school was full of girls like her. They were considered popular because the dressed like sluts and looked like their dad was a carrot.

"hello, sonny Munroe." The girl said then began to walk toward me.

"uhm, do i know you?"

"no. I'm Amanda. Nice to meet you!" she extended her arm to me, i shook her hand.

"i don't mean to sound rude but, what are you doing here?" i asked her bluntly.

"I'm here to see someone, but i'd prefer if you didn't say anything. I really want to surprise them."

"oh, ok then. But why did you lock me in here?"

"the door locks when it's closed, it has one of those weird sensors in that close it when no one is standing in the doorway. Sorry for scaring you." She smiled then un locked the door with a key.

"bye sonny." She was kind of weird, i think she was lying about surprising someone, but she seems harmless enough. I said bye and headed to my room, not wanting to find anymore stowaways.

I opened the door and saw chad lying on his bed, looking bored.

"where have you been?" he asked, confused.

"exploring."

"oh, where?"

"well i went to the store but there was nothing there so i caught the bus to a club and met a man called Dave. He has 8 dogs and piercings all over his face. He gave me his number." I said sarcastically whilst pulling out my pyjamas, i turned around to go to the bathroom and saw chad's mortified face.

I quickly shut the bathroom door and laughed silently. He was so adorable.

Yet so stupid.

Maybe he just acts dumb? God knows. I changed and folded my clothes then walked out of the bathroom and over to the wardrobe where i put my clothes into the dirty laundry basket that was in there.

Chad turned off the light, i guess that means that we're going to sleep then. I got into my bed and pulled the sheets over my body. I stared around the dark room and was sure i saw the girl from the ring at the end of my bed so i pulled the sheets right over my head and closed my eyes tightly.

Then i felt someone put weight onto the bed. Shit, i'm going to die.

"sonny, i don't think you should see that Dave guy." Chad whispered into my ear, then laughed.

"why?" i asked playing along.

"well he sounds dangerous."

"and you care because?" i asked, chad sounded seriously concerned, i thought he'd realised Dave wasn't real? Plus i was genuinely curious.

He started to protest but then sighed.

"if you got hurt, i don't know what i'd do. Hell sonny, i'd probably go and kill the guy."

I sort of latched onto him and hugged him.

I was going to kiss him but i doubt he felt that way about me, he probably thinks of me as a sister. I can handle that. I hope.

"you seriously don't know how adorable you are." I told him.

"oh believe me, i do." He said cockily. I bet he's smirking.

We lay there in comfortable silence, my head on Chad's chest, Chad's arms around my waist and eventually fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling as if i was falling.

Oh wait, i was. Chad pushed me out of bed.

Just before i was about to hit the ground he grabbed me and pulled me up onto the bed.

"sorry sonshine. Forgot about you." he smiled at me.

I fake gasped. "well if I'm so easy to forget, I'll just disappear." I said, quoting Mackenzie falls. I grabbed my clothes for the day and stormed dramatically into the bathroom.

I picked white skinny jeans with a yellow hoody and yellow converse. I straightened my hair and put it in a pony tail leaving a few strands to act as bangs.

"so what is TV's chad Dylan Cooper doing today?"

"me, skyler, nico and Grady have a rematch on cod. What about you?"

"me and tawni are giving zora a make over." I said excitedly.

"Eurgh, girls. Well here's your questions. Give me the answers whenever. These are the last one." He handed me a piece of paper.

"but you still haven't told me why i have to answer them!"

"it's a surprise sonny. You'll see soon enough."

I pouted and he patted me on the head before walking away to go play cod. I knocked on Tawni's door and skyler answered.

"hey sonny, Tawni's just getting ready. She told me to tell you to go get zora and meet her in one of the spare rooms up here." He smiled, wait. Spare rooms? Oh my gosh. I wonder if that Amanda chick is still here. I can go check later.

"thanks skyler." I returned the smile. Out of all the boys at Mackenzie falls, apart from chad. He was my favourite. He had never been rude or obnoxious and had even helped me find my way around when i first arrived.

He closed the door, and i turned around to see zora behind me.

I jumped back.

"hey sonny, didn't mean to scare you" she giggled.

"it's ok, come on we can go in my room and get you ready for tawni to start her work. The spare rooms creep me out."

She nodded and followed me into mine and Chad's room. I pulled out the list of things tawni had given me yesterday to get zora ready.

"right zee, you need to tie your hair up, clean your skin with some special soap and put on a bath robe." I told her handing her a bath robe and the soap tawni gave me.

She went into the bathroom and re appeared a little while later, her face was all pink off the cold water and she looked really young.

Then tawni burst in.

"hello girlies. Zora me and sonny are going to make you look pretty enough to live in tawni town."

Zora looked at me, clearly disturbed by this thought. I giggled silently, not wanting to face the wrath of tawni hart.

"hey i still get to pick her clothes right?" i asked tawni.

"yeah, have a look in her wardrobe then in mine too, the one on the right in my room. I brought some of my old clothes for zora just in case they wanted us to go somewhere where there would be boys. I mean no offence zora but tawni hart has to look grown up!" she announced and i nodded before smiling reassuringly at zora and heading to the small cottage outside.

I opened it to see a smalled version of the house we were staying in, i went to the first bedroom which i assumed was zora's and opened her closet.

Wow, she has so many cute outfits. But tawni will want pink. I picked up a black summer dress with a pink pattern on and a pink head band, then went to look at zora's shoes. I spotted some pink and black hi-top vans and grabbed them.

Hey if Demi Lovato can wear converse with a dress then zora can wear vans.

I carried the outfit to tawni's room and put it on the bed before opening to closet and sorting through tawni's clothes before getting to smaller clothes.

Wow, i can't believe tawni used to wear this stuff. There were a lot of vintage tee shirts and skinny jeans. How much has she changed? Seriously.

I decided on a Ramones t-shirt and some grey skinny jeans, with some grey ankle boots but also grabbed a pink summer dress that was about knee length and some pink slip on shoes.

Tawni did say she wanted zora to look pretty enough for tawni town after all and tawni town's official national colour is pink. Apparently.

I went back to my room to see zora sitting on the edge of the bed and tawni looking through a giant box which i assumed was full of make up.

"you got some outfits?" tawni asked hopefully.

"of course, i got three just incase you didn't like some."

She glanced a each outfit before saying anything.

"well i like the pink and black one, but it's a bit too fancy for just around the house and the pink is so not zora. But the Ramones t-shirt and skinny jeans are definitely a good choice. I'm impressed sonny." She said smiling.

She got some black nail polish out and told me to start doing zora's nails. Whilst i did that tawni put some grey eye shadow and eye liner on zora then put a small amount of blush on and some light pink lip gloss on.

Once i was finished with Zora's nails she went into the bathroom to change and when she came back out she looked so, grown up.

She could easily pass for 14 if not 15, instead of looking like our little sister she looked more like our friend.

"zora, you look beautiful." I told her and her face lit up.

"tawni hart does it again! So who's this for?" tawni practically shrieked with excitement.

"pshh no one! I don't know what you mean. Psh!"

"zora, you're a worse liar then sonny."

"hey! I can lie." I tried to defend myself but tawni shot me a pointed glance and then went back to trying to stare zora down.

"fine, it's Ferguson." Zora gave in.

(AN: remember Ferguson and zora are the same age in this ok?)

"aw zora, you guys would make such a cute couple!" me and tawni gushed.

"he said he had something to ask me tonight." Zora told us, a small smile creeping up on her lips.

"anyway, thanks you two but i need to go and finish making my new robot. Grady stood on the last one. Doofus." She said hugging us before leaving.

"well, me, chloe and portlyn are going to sunbathe. You want to come with?"

"yeah, i just need to sort some stuff out then i'll come out." She nodded and left.

I went downstairs and grabbed a slice of pizza and a can of coke from the top and headed to Amanda's room. I knocked on the door and told her who it was. She opened the door and gave me this creepy smile. No matter how creepy she is, i can't let her starve.

"hey Amanda, i brought you some pizza. You surprised the person yet?"

"oh my god! Thanks sonny. I'm so hungry and no not yet, i think i will soon though." She smiled excitedly.

"cool well, i have to go now. Bye." I said quickly, trying to get away.

I took out Chad's questions and got a wierd feeling in my stomache.

Once i answer these questions, it's over. There's no reason for chad to talk to me everyday. Maybe we will still be friends? Who knows.

A movie from your childhood?

Really chad? Really?

I quickly scribbled down the little mermaid.

When i was little i was so obsessed with that movie. I got a mermaid costume one birthday and wore it to preschool for a week.

Your favourite movie of all time?

Gosh. Did he have to ask me this? I sat and thought for a while, most girls my age would say twilight without a second thought. But Robert pattinson just isn't that hot.

A Cinderella story.

Wow it was finally over, i hope to god this surprise isn't just chad being mean. I doubt it will be, he's been so sweet to me lately. If anything that made me more suspicious. I guess I'm just paranoid.

I got changed into a black bikini top and some black shorts before going down to the garden and lying on a deck chair between chloe and tawni. Tawni was asleep as was portlyn but chloe was there.

"hey sonny. You okay?"

"oh hi chloe, i'm fine. How are you? " i asked. The conversation was sort of awkward.

"im brilliant thank you. I know we don't talk much, but i'm sure in the future we'll get to speak more!" she said happily before walking back to the house, what was she on about?

I lay on the deck chair for about half an hour before i fell asleep. Portlyn must have been too scared to wake tawni up because i was shook awake at about 8 and saw tawni asleep still and portlyn walking away.

"tawns, wake up. C'mon. You've been out in the sun for hours." She groggily sat up and smiled at me tiredly.

"morning sonny."

I giggled. "it's 8 at night. You fell asleep outside, so did i. Come on we have to go inside." She stood up and told me she'd be in soon.

I headed to my room and opened the door.

Oh fuck!

Not again.

(AN: i was going to stop here, but i'll continue )

CPOV (it's been a while)

I was sat on my bed reading some random book i found on a bookshelf downstairs. It was called 'memoirs of a teenage amnesiac' it was a bit girly but it was that or Zac efron's autobiography. I think not.

I heard the door open and assumed it was sonny.

"hello chad." That wasn't sonny.

It was mandy.

What had she done to herself? She looked like a hooker. She'd bleached her hair but left her black roots, her skin was bright orange and she was wearing really revealing clothes.

And to think she turned me down! Ha.

She was gradually getting closer.

"listen, i'm sorry about everything. I realise now. We'd make the perfect couple!" then just as the door opened she jumped on me and began kissing me, i looked up and saw sonny's back as she ran away.

Oh hell no.

Not again.

"get off me you slut!" i screamed in her face, then pushed her off me and ran after sonny.

I couldn't find her.

Then tawni appeared.

"you've really screwed up Goldfarb! How did you even get your little girlfriend in here?"

I was going to walk away and find sonny but then i realised, if anyone would understand the whole situation at this point in time, it would be tawni hart.

"don't you think i know that tawni! She isn't my girlfriend. It's mandy."

Then tawni did something i never thought she would ever do,

She hugged me.

"it's ok chad, i understand. I'll speak to sonny and explain."

then i realised why she was comforting me.

I was crying, in front of a random.

_**I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, but it's the longest thing i've wrote on here. The end is near though **___

_**Also im sorry if any of this is out of character, but i need sonny to sort of hate chad for the end to work well.**_

_**Please review! The more reviews i get the more likely i am to update.**_

_**Thank you again **____** xxx**_

_**Tashaxoxo**_


	17. Important  Apology

_**Rachpop15 – bubble wrap is AMAZING. **___

So i'm really **sorry** but i'm so busy at the moment, in the uk we have to take options in year 9 to get to choose which subjects you study in year 10 and 11 and all the teachers are working us extra hard so i've barely had any time to myself and when i do i have to do my GCSE coursework which is really hard because we're doing it a year early.

Anyway enough with the blabbering.

The point of this is that i am **hopefully going to have the next chapter up in the next 3 days. **

_**Hopefully.**_

But don't worry **i haven't forgotten about this story and i will finish it.**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers too.**

**Follow me on tumblr – .com **

**Oh and does anyone know a good website where you can upload photos? **

Once again, im really sorry for not updating.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Eh my gawd. Dudes I totally found a new word processor. Do you love me? I wouldn't I haven't updated in so long. I'm very sorry. But I went off writing for a while then I read some really great stories and now I feel like writing again. So here we go…**_

_Questions and answers_

_Chapter seventeen? ( I think)_

_**TPOV **_

_I woke up on the floor downstairs. Wait why am I on the floor? Tawni hart does not do floors. Then last night came back to me. Mandy came back, tried it on with chad. Sonny saw. Took it the wrong way and locked herself in a bathroom. Me being the great person I am tried to get her out but must of fell asleep on the floor outside of the bathroom. Oh dear._

_I knocked on the door, wonder if she came out whilst I was asleep._

"who is it?" _a small voice asked._

"tawni. Come out please sonny." _I pleaded._

"no I don't want to see him."

"but he's not here. He's upstairs."

"I don't care."

"well if you don't care then you'll come out."

"fine. Get me some clothes and make up first though."

_CPOV_

_I hate mandy. Why is she doing this to me? Why is she doing this to sonny? I sat on my bed looking through sonny's answers to my questions. _

_Then it hit me like a ton of bricks._

_Sonny will forgive me once she sees my surprise for her. _

_She has to._

_**MPOV (mandy)**_

_I walked into chad and sonny's room and saw chad sitting on his bed looking all sad. Aw poor chaddy, mandy will make you happy._

"hey chad."

"go away." _he said without even looking at me._

"but chad, I have a proposition for you"

"I don't care."

"but it will help you get sonny." _he looked up. Ha! I got him interested now._

"speak."

"well you could make her jealous then when you carry out your little plan she will fall even harder for you."

_Oh she'll fall alright. Fall right off a cliff._

_He thought for a moment before nodding. _

"ok then, but how do you know about my plan?"

"it doesn't matter. Just come on." _I held out my hand_.

_**SPOV**_

_I got dressed into some black skinny jeans and a to write love on her arms t-shirt. I straightened my hair and put some dark make up on before opening the door and seeing a sympathetic looking tawni._

"come on sonny. We're going to spend the day watching sappy movies and eating ice cream."

_I laughed and nodded before plopping down on the couch._

_Tawni took a pile of dvds out from a cupboard._

"a walk to remember or the holiday?"

"a walk to remember."

"ah yes, shane west."

_We heard someone giggle and chad and mandy walked into the room hand in hand._

_Oh what a wonderful way to start the day. Not._

"hi sonny, I finally got to surprise my guy." _mandy said sweetly._

_I smiled at her fakely, hell it wasn't her fault chad led me on._

"awesome. Well I have to go to my room now. Bye."

_I didn't wait for a reply I just ran up the stairs and sat on the top step, I knew something was going on and I'm going to find out what._

_**TPOV**_

"you!" _I screamed pointing at chad._

_He looked mortified and mandy just smirked._

"what?" _he asked glancing around as if someone was going to save him._

"you liar! 'she isn't my girlfriend' LIES!"

"I'm not a liar, she isn't my girlfriend."

"Then whjy are you holding her hand" _I shrieked motioning to their intertwined hands._

"we're making sonny jealous."

"no we aren't chaddy. Don't lie." _mandy wrapped her arms around him_

_What the hell?_

"look, bitch. Get the hell away from him he clearly doesn't want you."

_Mandy's mouth was agape. Clearly shocked at my outburst. _

"excuse me?"

"you heard me. Sure at one point you were famous but now you aren't so leave us alone you slut, you're just jealous of sonny because she is way more talented and pretty than you ever were."

"hah. Yeah right. Like that boring bitch is anything special."

_I saw chad ball his fists and get ready to shout at her but then I slapped her_

_Hard._

_She stumbled back and was caught by a guy in black who had entered the room._

_I thought the door was locked? _

"Mandy Stephens?"

"well duh!"

"I am arresting you on possesion of class a drugs. Anything you say can and will be given as evidence."

_The man said and grabbed mandy pulling her out the door then almost as soon as he left mr condor walked in._

"kids, get your stuff and tell everyone else. You have to go home."

_**CPOV**_

_Shit! I have to go to sonny's._

_**SPOV**_

_I was now sat in my room. Sick of hearing the screaming._

"we have to go home. Mandy's been arrested get your stuff." _tawni said as she and chad walked into the room._

"oh. Ok."_ I started packing my stuff and tawni left to do the same._

"look sonny, I know you're mad at me but you still aren't staying on your own. I'll sleep on your couch. I won't talk to you unless you talk to me and I'll stay out of your way. Ok?"

_I just nodded not wanting to cause another argument. It'll work I suppose and I was kind of scared about staying on my own anyways._

"and sonny?" _he asked standing in the doorway, holding his bags._

"yeah?" _I closed my suitcase and walked towards him._

"you're still getting your surprise." _he whispered in my ear before walking downstairs. I followed him and we went outside to see everyone loading their things onto the bus. The bus driver took my suitcase and I headed onto the bus taking the seat facing chad. I took out my ipod and put it on shuffle, the first song that came on was the ballad of mona lisa by panic at the disco_

_Say what you mean_

_Tell me I'm right_

_And let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign_

_I want to believe_

_Woah Mona Lisa_

_Guaranteed to run this town._

_**Right so I know that the lyrics are probably wrong and this chapter is so short and crap. I'm really sorry but as I said I haven't wrote in a while so I'm a little rusty. Please review. The more reviews I get the happier I am and the happier I am the quicker I write. It's a fact. So even though I don't deserve them, review please.**_

_Happy valentines day 333 :3_


	19. Another AU  Replies And Excuses

_**For Mirada - I hope you're ok, I only just read my reviews otherwise I would of put it in the authors note. But yeah I hope everything went ok! **__**J *virtual hug***_

_**For Rachpop15 - hmm American cereal. It looks so awesome Americans get colourful cereal with toys in. in the England we have bland cereal with boring cartoon characters on the box and a free book token.**_

_**Oh and I feel like I'm dying so sorry if my writings sucky and I don't update but just know**_

_**I LOVE YOU ALL! **_

_**Oh and has anyone saw Elle: a modern Cinderella tale with sterling knight in? I have. **_

_**It's very cheesy. But Brandon was in it! I was like :O OHMYGOSH and my friend just stared at me like 'whos that' so I leant her my SWAC DVDs. **_

_**She better love it.**_


	20. Chapter 18

_**Okay honeys I'm off school ill, I have tonsillitis **__**L so guess what that means? A new chapter! Yay.**_

_**Rachpop15 you are awesome and your reviews always make me smile. Oh and for your question, red. It's the colour of my bedroom.**_

_**Oh and mirandaKP I am so glad to hear that! Here is the link to the movie, hopefully it will work.**_

_**Http :/ www. zshare. Net /video/ 857845068fa296e1/**_

_**^^ there you go sweets, Elle: a modern Cinderella tale. I warn you mind, super cheesy **_

_Questions and answers_

_Chapter eighteen_

**SPOV**

_Me and chad got dropped off at my apartment and I unlocked the door allowing him to enter before following him and shutting my door. I went straight to my bedroom unable to face the awkwardness between us. I looked at my watch and saw it was around 7, way too early to go to bed. So I unpacked my stuff and decided to watch the TV. I flicked through the channels before turning on abc (I'm from the uk and I have no idea what channel it's on in America. Sorry) and seeing they were showing a pretty little liars marathon in about 5 minutes._

_Perfect._

_I put on some pyjamas and got into bed. _

_***the next day***_

**SPOV**

_I woke up and took a shower then put on some ripped jeans and a plain white v-neck t-shirt. I felt kind of awful for ignoring chad last night. I mean I'd feel terrible if I was at someone else's house and they ignored me. He deserved it I guess. _

_(AN: sonny didn't hear the part about chad wanting to make her jealous. She walked away whilst tawni was still shouting.)_

_I decided to go and check on him but when I walked into the living room he wasn't there. The quilt and pillows that were on the couch from before we went away were folded neatly and stacked on the end of the couch. His bags were in the corner under a table._

_Where the hell was he?_

_Oh my gosh maybe I made him so uncomfortable that he went home._

_I am a horrible person._

_There was a note on the table with sonny written on it in chad's small messy print._

_**Sonny**_

_**I know you're mad at me but are you ready for your surprise?**_

_**Of course you are.**_

_**Well tawni is coming over at 12 to help get you ready**_

_**Then she'll bring you to me**_

_**See you soon**_

_**Love chad x**_

_I looked at my clock and it was already half eleven and knowing tawni she'll be early. _

_There was a knock at the door then tawni burst in dramatically. _

_I'm physic._

"oh my god. Sonny this is so exciting!" _tawni squealed._

"what is?"

"I can't tell you, just trust me it's exciting."

"can you tell me anything?"

"hmm I can tell you one thing" _yes! Finally. I motioned for her to continue_

"I get to give you a make-over" _no no no no no no no. _

"you know if Chad's plan is trying to make me forgive him. So far he's not doing too good."

"stop complaining otherwise I'll make you look like Malibu Barbie."

"ok, I take it you have everything you need?" _I asked motioning to her suitcase, bag and make-up case._

"of course. Now sit."

_I sat on my couch and let tawni do whatever she wanted. She started with my nails, painting them a light pink/_

_I glanced over to tawni's pile of stuff and saw 3 dress bags. I wonder why I have to wear a dress. _

_Gosh! Chad is so confusing. He could at least give me some idea. I mean what could he possibly do with the answers about movies?_

_I asked tawni what time we were leaving and she told me we had to be out of here by 4 at the latest._

_It was 2 now. Where had the time gone. By now my hair was in big bouncy curls and my fringe (bangs) was straightened to perfection, my face had blush on and my lips were plump pink, my eyes had light coloured make-up on. _

_She's such a perfectionist though so it took her twice as long as everyone else would. She glanced at her phone and looked annoyed._

"what's wrong tawn?"

"well it's already 3 and we haven't even picked out your dress yet!" _she was clearly getting upset._

"it's alright, calm down. Show me what you got"

"well you're totally going to think I picked this but chad did. I promise."_ she held up a white floor length dress, the skirt of it was big and puffy and the top was covered in small diamonds. It looked like a wedding dress._

_Oh hell no._

"tawni. Tell me I'm not getting married."

"what? NO! oh no, silly sonny. The dress is part of the plan but you aren't getting married."

_Phew._

"oh that's ok then. What's in the other two dress bags?"

"my dress and our shoes."

_What? She puts shoes in a dress bag? Okay then._

_Hmm so tawni needs to get dressed up too. This is really confusing me now._

"well you go and put the dress on and I'll go get ready." _tawni said gathering some things and heading for the bathroom._

_I went into my room and changed into my dress. When I looked in my mirror I was surprised. I looked like I was getting married! I swear if tawni lied to me and this is like a surprise wedding I'll murder chad. _

_I went out into the living room and looked in the shoe bag. There were a pair of pink heels and a pair of white ones. I take It the white ones were mine. I slipped them one. They weren't too high and they made the dress look even better._

_Just the tawni walked out, she was wearing a long black coat. she grabbed the pink heels and put them on._

"tawni, why are you wearing that?"

"well if you saw my outfit, it would give it away. Now come on we have to go." _she grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door only pausing so I could lock my door. She got the key off me and put it in her pocket seen as how I had none. We speed walked to the car. When I say we I mean tawni did and she pulled me along. _

_We got into her car and she blindfolded me. _

"are you kidnapping me?"

_She laughed_. "no sonny, have you no idea what surprise means!"

_I just stayed silent the whole car ride listening to tawni's excited squeals that gradually got louder._

_The car stopped and she pulled me along, we were outside because the air was cold. Then all of a sudden it got warmer and the clicking of heels stopped so I guessed we were inside on carpet. _

"well this is where I leave you. Do not take off the blindfold sonny. Otherwise chad will kill you, even if he doesn't I will."

_I just stood perfectly still as I heard tawni walk away. _

_It was silent so I guessed she was gone._

_Then someone wrapped their arms around me from behind._

"glad you could make it sonshine."

_**EEP! The surprise is the next chapter. Yay.**_

_**Oh no that mean this is nearly over L **_

_**Seen as how im ill and this is almost over, I might start the first chapter of one of the story ideas I had. But you guys have to read it ok! Cause I love you all too much for me to not get reviews from you anymore! So I guess I'll put the name of it in my next chapter. **_


	21. Chapter 19  the end

Dudes, you are too awesome. I seriously thought someone would guess the surprise or criticise my recent writing quality. But no one did.

MirandaKP ouch my friends have them and they say it hurts at first K hop you're ok.

Oh and here's the thing, I think this is the last chapter L it's like the end of an era, this was the first story that I actually loved writing. Thank you to all the reviewers that stuck with me until the end.

Questions and answers

Chapter 19

SPOV

"follow me"

I stayed silent and blindly followed him, we came to a stop and he whispered in my ear.

"you ready?"

I nodded my head as chad untied the blindfold and I got my first look of the room.

It was a giant ballroom that was decorated almost identically to the Halloween dance in a Cinderella story, the lights in the ballroom made it seem like night time although it can't have been more than half 4.

I looked at chad and noticed he was dressed as prince charming, I would of laughed but he was staring at me with a new emotion, I don't know what it is.

It was as if I was the only person he could see.

Then he clapped his hands together quickly and everyone from condor studios jumped out, dressed as different things.

Tawni, chloe and portlyn were dressed as angels, pink angels. Of course.

Devon and skyler were dressed as two of the three musketeers.

Zora and ferguson were Siamese cats. They looked adorable/

Grady and nico were there as salt and pepper.

I glanced down at my dress and realised, chad had recreated almost perfectly a Cinderella story. For me?

"chad?"

"yeah.."

"did you do all this for me?"

He rolled his eyes.

"of course I did. You don't get it do you?"

No, to be honest. I didn't get it.

Why was chad Dylan cooper being so nice to me? Why did he care? Why did I care?

Well I knew why I cared. I love him.

God knows why. But I do.

I shook my head and he opened his mouth getting ready to say something when chloe came over and pulled me into a hug

"hey sonny, come and dance." she said pulling me away.

CPOV

I was finally going to tell sonny exactly how I felt about her but stupid chloe had to come and but in. I am never going to be able to tell her.

I walked over to skyler.

"hey dude."

"hey, you told her?" he asked me.

"told who what?"

"told sonny that you love her."

"oh! Keep it down man! Someone could hear"

"like it would matter. Everyone knows."

"everyone?" I was seriously worried. What if sonny already knew and just didn't care.

"well apart from sonny of course. She's oblivious."

"do you think she feels the same way?"

"I think she likes chad Dylan cooper. But she loves chad."

I nodded knowing exactly what he meant.

I looked around for sonny and saw her dancing with chloe and portlyn. I wonder where tawni is?

As if by magic tawni appeared in front of me.

"have you told her?"

"no"

"Why!" she demanded.

"cause chloe came over and pulled her away."

"oh that idiot! I swear you got her and portlyn mixed up. Chloe really shouldn't talk without a script."

I nodded in agreement and watched sonny having a good time.

A smile crept onto my face at just the thought of sonny being happy, even if I wasn't there.

"you know cooper, you sort of look like a creeper right now."

"oh shush blondie."

"uh chad. I hate to break it to you but, you're blonde too."

"yeah but I'm sexy!"

"no. you're cute, obnoxious flirting may work on sonny but not me. Go tell her." she said nudging me towards sonny.

I think that was just the start of a beautiful friendship.

Me being the beautiful part. She can be the friendship.

I walked up to sonny and put my hands on her waist as a slow song came on.

"wanna dance?"

She tried to look mad at me but I could see through her act.

"sure"

We danced slowily.

"so what were you going to say before?"

I can't do it now! There are like hundreds of people here.

"uhm, you'll find out tonight."

"what's happening tonight?"

"we're watching a movie."

She looked confused. Again.

"you really think I asked you all those questions for nothing?" I laughed.

"no I thought you asked me those questions for this." she motioned to everything around her.

"this was one of the reasons."

"what are the other ones?"

"you'll find out tonight"

"guess I'll be finding out a lot of things tonight."

"guess you will." I said shooting her a cheeky smile.

"meet you outside in about an hour ok?"

She nodded her head and walked towards zora and tawni who were sat at the drinks bar in the corner eyeing us suspiciously.

SPOV

I sat down next to tawni who was looking at me expectantly.

"what?" I asked after a few minutes, I was annoyed with her staring at me.

"nothing you want to tell me?"

"uh no?" I asked confused.

"oh! I need to go see chad."

Why does tawni need to go and see chad for? Maybe he's dating her now. No tawni knows how I feel about him. She wouldn't do that would she?

Zora stood up and put her hand on my shoulder.

"sonny you know you think out loud yeah?" she said walking away and cackling.

"hey where's ferguson?" I called after her once I realised the Siamese cat costume was ripped down the middle.

"oh he had to go change cause he didn't wear anything but his boxers underneath the costume. Stupid boy." zora said blushing.

Aw they are too cute!

I went to find portlyn and dance.

TPOV

I am actually going to murder chad if he doesn't tell sonny soon. Seriously!

"you haven't told her have you Goldfarb!"

I accused walking up behind him.

"I'm telling her tonight. Calm down."

I nodded pointedly and began to walk away

"and don't ever call me that again." he called.

Silly boy.

Let's dance.

I headed over to the girls and received a glare from sonny.

"have fun with chad?" sonny spat.

"oh tons." I said sarcastically.

SPOV

Oh my gosh! I totally didn't mean for it to come out that nasty.

I checked my watch and realised I should go meet chad.

"I have to go tawns. See you tomorrow?"

"yeah! Text me tonight!" she squealed and threw her arms around me.

"ok." I said slowly before heading outside.

When I got their chad was leaning against his car waiting for me.

"took you long enough." he chuckled lightly before opening the passenger door for me to get in then going round and getting in himself.

"so did you enjoy the first part of tonight?"

"yes! Chad it was amazing thank you so much. It's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!" I answered him honestly.

"I try my best sonshine." he said starting the car.

"so uhm chad, what are we watching tonight?"

"the first one on the list, camp rock 2"

I swear I saw chad shudder.

"not a jonas brothers fan chaddy?"

"they're a'iight not as good as me though."

"hmmm we'll see."

We pulled up at my apartment and walked to my door in a comfortable silence. Then I remembered.

Tawni has my key.

"shoot!" I muttered.

"looking for this?" he said dangling my key in front of my face.

"yeah. Thanks." I said taking the key off him.

"tawni gave me them. Go get changed, I will too. I'll get the dvd ready ok?"

I nodded and went to my room.

I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a red t-shirt that said keep calm and dream on. I brushed my hair and put it in a messy but neat bun.

When I came back out chad was stood in jeans and a t shirt, waiting for me.

Then I remembered. He said there was other reasons for what he did and things I didn't get.

"you have some explaining to do I think." I said walking towards him.

"I know." he sighed.

"so we'll start with the easiest question, are you dating mandy?"

"what? No! I didn't even know she was in the house until she was kissing me and stuff."

"then why were you pretending to date her."

"to make you jealous." he muttered.

"but why?"

He groaned in frustration.

"you see sonny this is what you don't understand! I thought you already knew but it's so clear that you don't and once I tell you this it'll change everything forever."

Oh my god. He is dating tawni.

"chad what are you trying to say?"

"I love you."

What!

Chad loves me

Chad. Loves. Me.

Me not tawni.

Me, sonny Munroe.

I stood there for a minute before I pounced on him attacking his lips with my own .

When we broke apart I said the words I had wanted to for so long.

"I love you too."

He kissed me again, this time I could practically feel the love.

I broke apart this time.

"wait so you aren't dating tawni either."

Chad rolled his eyes.

"no! sonny. I'm dating you. Y'know. If you want to?"

"yes chad. Of course."

And they all lived happily ever after….

For now ;)

THE END

Oh no. it's over. I'm sad. I have a new story up called hold on. Read it to make me happy. It's channy. As always.

Once again thank you to anyone who has read this story and reviewed.

I actually love all of you.

Please read hold on.


End file.
